Secret of the Tenei Star
by Minmei
Summary: [Suikoden 1] A young man loses the love of his life, but is given an understanding of what is most dear to him. (Rated T for violence and suggestive themes.)
1. Buried Secret

Author's note: Well, I wasn't going to post this fic here…till I realized it's probably the only good one I've ever written ^^; so here it is. And, uh…I'm well aware that the Suikoden Short Story Anthology has now made this story a 95% impossibility…but I wrote this long before it was released, so there's no way I could have known about it. (Just saying that so people don't get on my ass and tell me there's already an officially published story about Gremio, 'cause I already know, so…so nyah...! :P)

****

Chapter 1: Buried Secret 

The man stood, motionless, by the front entrance of the city, pondering about his present condition, and his purpose in life as well. It hadn't been too long since the fall of Barbarosa and the kakistocracy. The town of Gregminster was finally showing signs of progress as it had been starting anew. Only a few months had passed since the end of the war, yet the battle wasn't quite over for one man, and one man alone.

He took a few steps and lifted his face to the skies, which were setting after the long day. As the light wind set his long golden strands aloft, he brought his head down, and the series of painful events once again played throughout his mind. 

The man cursed himself for the umpteenth time. Why did he keep on doing this to himself? Why couldn't he break free from the guilt he felt from years ago? Why hadn't he moved on by now? It had been so long already; in fact, maybe _too_ long. So why did he so hopelessly hold on to what was since long gone? Was it because he still felt responsible for the unfortunate disaster that had occurred years ago? Was it because he still believed that there might have been something he could have done to prevent the tragedy that took place in his darkest hour? Was it because he still thought that, if they hadn't stayed out there for another damned minute, the both of them would still be alive today? 

He let out a strange noise, something that sounded like a cross between a groan and sigh. He then brought his hand up to his face, absentmindedly touching the hideous blemish covering a great deal of the skin on his cheek. How gruesome did that injury begin, yet how perfect it turned out to be; so perfect indeed. It perfectly reflected to the world how weak he had been, and how foolish he was to have believed that he could have handled everything in that forgotten predicament. As he gently glided his fingers over the grooves of the scar for the millionth time, he thought back again to the incident, or rather, incidents, that would confine him to a long, horrid, pain-enduring path of sorrow and heartache for many, many years of his young life. 

"Gremio?" The voice came out nearly inaudible, a sound almost concealed by the noise of the wind. 

The man spun around to see a young woman staring at him in concern. He only blinked at her, gazing blankly until she spoke again. 

The woman grimaced at him. "Gremio, are you all right?" she asked him. 

He lowered his eyes to the ground. "I don't. . .know, Cleo," he told her quietly. 

Cleo's eyes remained locked on him. "Gremio, what's wrong?" she asked, her tone softening. She reached out with an arm and put a slender hand on his shoulder. 

"Well. . ." he started. He turned away from her, letting out a sigh. Then, taking in a deep breath, he lowered his head and continued. "Tomorrow marks the day that. . ._it_ happened." 

Cleo's mouth fell open in shock as she understood what he was talking about. "Oh, Gremio," she said softly. "I completely forgot about. . ." She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to find the words to comfort her friend. ". . .oh, I'm sorry, Gremio." 

Gremio remained still. "It's okay," he sighed, welcoming her sympathies. "I had almost forgotten myself. . .but when I took notice of the date last week. . ." 

"Gremio. . ." 

". . .I realized that tomorrow, it would be ten years ago. . .that she left my life for good." 

Cleo gazed at him sympathetically. "Gremio, you know you can't blame yourself for Emily's death," she told him. "You couldn't have prevented it; you didn't have any way of knowing." 

"I know," he whispered. "But I just wish that things had been different. If they had been, maybe she'd still be here. . ." 

"Gremio," Cleo interrupted, "we've told you time and time again; don't beat yourself up over this."

He nodded. "I know. . ." 

"It was _not_ your fault. This was something that was completely out of your hands." 

"Yeah, but still. . ." 

"Gremio," she cut in again, taking a few seconds' pause, "I know you loved her deeply, but I think that it's time that you buried your past. Why don't you just forget about her and move on?" 

His arms tensed up at her words, then his voice came out muffled. "I-I can't." 

"I don't understand," Cleo said, confusion covering her face. "Why not?" 

Gremio lifted his head, then slowly turned back around to face her. They gazed at each other for a moment, when finally, Gremio opened his mouth to reply. There was a certain stillness in the air as he answered Cleo. 

"She was carrying my child."


	2. First Sight

****

Chapter 2: First Sight 

A sudden chill ran down Cleo's back. Her mouth remained open at the shock of hearing Gremio's confession, the astonishment on her face. 

"You want to run that by me again?" she asked after a while, her tone unsteady. 

"It was. . ." 

"Yours?" she finished for him, still stunned. "B-but I thought-" 

"No." The man forced a grim smile, but only shortly as he thought about Emily once more. "I'm sorry. I suppose I should tell you the whole story." 

Cleo nodded at that, an uneasy expression on her face. 

Gremio uttered another sigh. "Well," he began, "I suppose it all started over ten years ago, but then again, you already knew that." He forced a light chuckle, then continued. "I remember when I first met Emily," he said, contentment finding its way into his voice. "I just couldn't believe someone like her would even want to be with me. So when we began dating, I knew, or at least, believed, that she was truly something special." He lowered his face as the smile faded. 

*** 

__

When I first saw her, my heart stopped, as I was struck to the bone by her beauty. I don't think I had ever been in love before meeting her. If there were any other girls who came into my life, they were all the same to me; they were kind and good, but I could never bring myself to love any one of them back. But Emily was truly something different. She was the only one I ever really cared for. 

__

At that time, I realized that I had been missing a part of myself for a while. Then she walked in. Emily captured my heart, made me whole, tore me to pieces, and then. . .left my life forever. 

*** 

"Gremio! Give Pahn a hand here!" Teo McDohl hollered up the stairs. 

Not a second passed before a loud clatter of dishes was heard, followed by a thud, then a teenage boy stumbled down the staircase at Teo's command. "Y-y-yes, Master Teo," he stammered, springing to his feet, his shoulders square, his entire form taking a rather stiff pose. 

Teo let out an amused chortle, half-expecting the boy to hand salute. "Gremio, loosen up, will ya?" he snickered. "You've been here about a year now; no need to be here at my every command. If you were in the middle of doing something, you could have just yelled down that you were in the middle of doing something." He took a few steps toward the boy, studying him. "And by the look of things, I think you _were_ in the middle of doing something." 

Gremio only stood there frozen, having no idea what to say. 

Teo reached up with a cloth and removed a reddish-brown substance from Gremio's face. "I take it my son isn't enjoying your stew again?" 

Gremio stared back with a sheepish look. "A-actually," he stuttered, "at the sound of your call, I rushed here as fast I could. I didn't see that the Young Master had placed his bowl on the floor." 

"I'll say," responded Teo, looking at the food stains covering the front of Gremio's outfit. Bringing his arm back, he stared at Gremio for brief moment, his mouth trying to conceal a smirk, but he then burst into laughter again. "Gremio," he said, chuckling, "I'll say it again: you _do_ need to calm down." 

A horrified look crossed Gremio's face. "M-master?" 

"Ha ha ha, it's okay, Gremio. I will go help Pahn," he told him, placing a hand on the top of his own chest in gesture. "You go change. And remember, you don't have to hurry when I call you. I don't pay you to stumble around." 

"Y, yes, Master Teo." Gremio turned around and hurried off to his room. 

Teo took another moment to snicker again. "When will he ever learn?" he laughed as he heard the slamming of the door. "I swear, at this rate, that boy will be all grey even before I am." With that, he turned back and walked out the front door. 

*** 

"Thank you, Pahn," Teo told the young man. He had carried the last of the load into the house. 

"No problem," Pahn replied. "Now where's my food?" 

Teo raised an eyebrow at him. "Pahn, you're gonna eat me out of house and home," he informed the servant jokingly. He then looked down and pointed at one of the boxes on the ground. "Take this food package to Gremio in the kitchen," he instructed Pahn. Then, a devilish smile formed on his face. "And tell him to step on it, then see what he does, heh." 

Pahn was a bit shocked at the thought. "Master Teo!" he said in exclamation. "That is cruel!" 

"Oh, ha ha, you know I'm kidding," Teo answered. A pause as he placed his hands on his hips. Then his grin returned. "Do it anyway," he told him, snickering. 

Both of their eyes lit up in wickedness. 

Pahn lifted the box, gave Teo a smirk, then headed for the kitchen. 

*Knock knock knock* 

Teo whirled around as the rapping continued. "Now who could that be?" he wondered aloud. He stepped up to the front entrance, grabbed the knob and pulled the door open. He found himself staring at an attractive young girl of about sixteen, wearing a small white T-shirt, light brown slacks, and a matching beige cap. She held a white cardboard box between her left arm and her hip, and a clipboard in her other hand. 

"Is this the resident of Teo McDohl?" she asked. 

The man nodded. 

"I have a delivery for-" 

*Clang* 

*Clatter, clatter* 

"Oops! I was just kidding, Grem-AAARRRGGHH! OH GOD, THAT STEW IS HOT!" Pahn was shrieking from the kitchen. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pahn!" Gremio cried out. Even more clattering was heard, then the fast, rhythmic tapping of footsteps, followed by an abrupt slam of the wooden door. "Pahn!" Gremio called out again. "Please come out, I'm sorry!" 

"UHHHHH, THAT'S ALL RIGHT, GREMIO; I THINK I'LL EAT LATER!" Pahn responded loudly. "Right now I've got to change!" 

Teo laughed out loud. "Pahn, I hope you can forgive me for that prank," he sighed. Teo turned back to the girl, only to find her staring back at him strangely. With his smile quickly fading, he cleared his throat nervously and motioned for her to continue. 

"Oh," she said. "Uh, I've got a package here for a Gremio-" 

"Master Teo!" cried Gremio as he barged in the doorway. "There is something I need to-" He then stopped, taking notice of the guest in the room. "I need to-" Gremio only stood there with his eyes locked on the girl. "Um, I-I. . ." His mouth suddenly felt dry, his heart stopped in mid-beat. 

"Oh, Gremio, this here is-" started Teo, then he realized he hadn't caught the girl's name. "Hey," he said to her, "what's your name anyway?" 

The girl blushed as she looked away from Gremio and back to Teo. "My apologies," she replied, letting out a small giggle. "I am Emily."


	3. Mystery Girl

****

Chapter 3: Mystery Girl 

"Emily. . ." 

*** 

__

I repeated her name with hardly any sound, for I was completely breathless at her beauty, and even more at her warm personality. There she stood, seeming to be an open soul, yet she was still so mysterious in every way. And how could I describe her? She was perfect. No picture could capture her true beauty, no words could describe her kind, loving heart, and nothing could ever truly represent the way I felt for her. I loved her from the first moment I saw her. 

*** 

"Okay, Emily," Teo was saying. "This here is Gremio." 

Gremio didn't budge, his stare fixed on Emily. He was lost for words, for he was suddenly feeling weak in the knees. 

"Oh, s-so you're, um. . .Gremio," she said slowly, nervously, as she held out the box to him. "I've, uh, got a package here for you." 

Gremio's expression remained blank as he reached forward to retrieve the package, still as silent as ever, with his heart resuming a beat at last, but this time pounding like mad. 

Teo turned around to the wide-eyed Gremio, and gave him a stern look. "Gremio! Say something!" he commanded him, practically shoving the boy forward. 

As Teo introduced the two teenagers to one another, a thousand things were going through Gremio's mind. Yet he found that he was only able to say one thing. 

"W-would you like to taste my stew?" the young servant stammered to Emily, his face turning slightly red. 

Argh! What was that?! he silently demanded of himself. Stupid, stupid! 

The girl stared back with an uneasy expression. "Um, I. . ." 

Gremio swallowed hard as he tried to keep straight-faced. Good one, Gremio, he scolded himself. Now she thinks you're a total loser. 

"Er, I, um. . ." 

Great, he sarcastically congratulated himself, lowering his gaze to the ground shamefully. Now she hates your guts. 

"I, well. . ." 

She's going to skin you alive, he told himself hopelessly, his face growing even warmer. Skin you alive, season you, grill you, and have you for din- 

"Um, well, all right. Sure." 

Eh?! Gremio's eyes widened in shock. She actually _accepted_?! What the- 

Emily's cheeks turned somewhat rosy as she nervously slid her hands into the front pockets of her uniform slacks. She didn't seem to take notice of how uncomfortable Gremio was acting. "I mean, if that was. . .an invitation for, um, you know, sure, I'd like to join you," she told the teenage Gremio. 

"I-I-I, um, I-I-I, er, uh, th-think that-" the boy stuttered, continuing to blush. 

"What he means is, come join us for dinner," Teo finished for Gremio. "It would be all right if you could." He gave Gremio a somewhat evil grin. "It'd be worth your while. Gremio's an excellent cook." 

Gremio finally pulled his gaze from the girl and looked up at Teo. "M-master T-Teo. . ." 

"All right, thank you," agreed the girl, a tiny smile forming on her lips. "I'd like that." 

"Good," said Teo, turning back to Gremio. "Gremio, why don't you finish up what you were doing?" 

Gremio was almost at the point of beet red. "Y-yes, Master," he replied, then rushed off to the kitchen. 

Teo faced the girl once more. "Heh. He's one of a kind, don't you think?" 

An interesting look crossed the girl's face. "Yeah. . ." 

*** 

Gremio raised an eyebrow at Cleo. "What's so funny?" 

Cleo covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laughter. "I'm. . .I'm sorry, Gremio," she said to him. "Ahem." She lowered her arm, trying to keep straight-faced. "So, uh, how did you end up getting together anyway?" 

Gremio took a breath, and then continued on with his story. "Well. . ." 

*** 

A few days passed, a strange few days, a long few days for Gremio. Long after dinner, after everyone had gone to bed, he decided to get out of the house, feeling that a stroll outside would help him take his mind off a certain something, or rather, a certain someone. All he could do was think of _her_. She had been on his mind ever since he'd met her. For days, he could hardly think of anything else. . .sometimes getting scolded for not paying attention to his work. And what was wrong with him? He had never felt this way before, not about anyone, not about anything. 

During the meal a few nights before, Gremio kept stealing glances at Emily, but would quickly look the other way as soon as he caught her turning in his direction. She seemed to be the talkative type, but Gremio decided that it was mostly due to Teo's rapid-fire questioning. But that was probably the only thing that kept a conversation going, Gremio had to admit. Pahn didn't exactly say much as he greedily devoured his dinner. The Young Master only stared at the wall after taking a few bites of his food, looking a bit sleepy, obviously because his bedtime wasn't too far away. And Gremio couldn't say one word without stuttering! So, he remained silent as he took a glimpse at Emily from time to time. 

Although he was mesmerized by her looks, he did manage to take in a few words Emily said, learning some interesting things about her. She was new in town, and worked for the delivery service. Despite the fact that she was quite young, she lived by herself in one of the apartments not too far from the palace. Apparently, she was striving to lead a better life, so she had come to Gregminster in hopes of just that. And so far, things were looking bright for her. . . 

Gremio found his way to a bench, and slowly took a seat. From there, he relaxed, tilted his head back and gazed into the clear black sky. Letting out a sigh, he began to picture Emily again, her captivating looks, that lovely face. 

Emily, he thought. I can't get you out of my mind. I don't know wh- 

A disturbing noise broke him away from his thoughts. Completely alert, he jerked forward and hopped to his feet. "Who is it?!" he called out. 

Only absolute stillness answered him. Gremio slowly turned and looked all around him, only meeting the coolness of the light breeze. He faced away from the streetlamp, staring into the black of night. 

Hmm. My mind must be playing tricks on me, he decided. His expression relaxed for a second, then. . . 

He spotted the figure slowly moving toward him. Gremio's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, beating faster as he looked down, the streetlight revealing a shadow that was creeping up behind him. When the figure finally came too close for Gremio's liking, he whirled around to face his opponent. Grabbing a hold of the arm, he glared directly into the face of his attacker. 

__

"What do you want?!"


	4. Not a Dream

****

Chapter 4: Not a Dream 

"E-Emily!" 

Gremio's jaw dropped, and he quickly released the girl's arm from his hold. He then backed away, face turning red once again. 

"I-I'm s-s-" 

"It's okay, it's okay," she told him, chuckling. Reaching up, she rubbed her arm, continuing to stare at him. "I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that." 

Gremio only gazed at her, not knowing what to say. She was just so beautiful. 

Emily moved her hand upward and tucked a few scarlet strands of her shoulder-length hair behind her ear. She giggled again. "So, um, what are you doing out here anyway?" she asked him. 

"Um, I might ask you the same," Gremio retorted. Truly a miracle. The first reply that didn't involve stuttering. 

"Just taking a walk," she answered him casually. 

"Oh, okay," Gremio said in monotone, his eyes still locked on her. 

Emily cleared her throat as she continued with the small talk. "So, um. . ." she started. "Have a good time?" 

"Heh, guess so," he answered. "Um, I mean. . .hey wait, what _did_ you mean?" 

"Well, at your house a couple of days ago, I. . .guess." 

"Yeah. . ." Gremio responded, looking down. "I should've asked if you were doing something. I didn't mean to just put you on the spot like that." 

Emily shook her head. "Well, I wasn't exactly doing anything," she said. "So it was no bother. Oh, and Teo was right." 

"About what?" asked Gremio, confused. 

"About you being an excellent cook," she replied, her smile returning. "I have no complaints." 

"Oh, um," he mumbled, surprised at her words. "Th-thank you, Emily." 

"No problem," she said to him. It was silent for a while as the girl observed her surroundings. Biting her lower lip in thought, she grasped a hold of another topic. "I also notice that, uh, you take care of Teo's son as well?" 

Gremio nodded. "Yeah, I do. Well, Pahn watches over him sometimes too, but primarily I look after the Young Master. It's my job." 

"Oh," Emily responded, appearing to find the fact interesting. "I see you take your job seriously." 

Gremio managed a tiny smile. "Ha. I get teased by Master Teo that I should loosen up. . .but maybe he's right," he sighed. "Oh, and, um, sorry if Master Teo gave you the third degree during supper. He tends to do that to newcomers." 

Emily shook her head. "It's all right," she told him, folding her arms. "I don't mind it at all. I don't get to talk much now anyway. . .except for when I make deliveries. It was actually refreshing to have a normal conversation with another human being. . ." 

"Oh. . ." Gremio looked at her, something _other_ than a red hue on his face. Concern. "Haven't you made any friends here so far?" 

She shook her head again. "Not really. I mean, sure there are a lot of nice people here, but. . ." 

"But?" 

"I just haven't met anybody I wanted to get to know better," she answered him despondently. Then, her tone changed. "I mean, nobody, that is, until now. . ." Those verdant eyes burned into Gremio's for a moment, then suddenly, she turned away shyly. 

"What is it?" Gremio asked. "S-something wrong?" 

Emily shook her head, the light failing to conceal the redness on her cheeks. "Nothing," she replied softly. "I just, I. . .nevermind." 

Gremio's expression softened as he gazed at her yet again. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Even in the pale light, she was lovely. The beams from the street lamp revealed a few golden highlights through the perfect texture of her auburn hair. All Gremio wanted to do was run a hand through those soft red strands. As he stared at her ever so intensely, he could imagine himself kissing her. 

Emily lifted her head and almost gasped at Gremio, whose eyes were piercing into hers. She blushed again. "Um, wh-what is it?" she asked nervously. 

"You're so pretty," Gremio said, his eyes still locked on her. Then, realizing what he had just said, he clamped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. "Oh, I didn't. . .I mean. . ." 

"Oh, I. . ." Emily started, her mouth open. "N-no, it's okay." 

The boy moved his hand down, his face still growing warm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-it's just that ever since I met you, I can't get you out of my mind. . .agh! I, I mean. . ." 

Emily seemed just as stunned as ever. "Oh, Gremio, I. . ." 

Gremio turned with his back to her, feeling he'd done enough damage for one night. "Argh, stupid!" he cursed himself aloud. "I shouldn't have said anything. I feel foolish." 

As the long, uncomfortable moment passed, Gremio could imagine her shooting daggers into his back for even telling her anything at all. But then, something strange happened. 

"Hee hee hee." The giggle escaped the girl's lips. 

Gremio whirled around, casting her a strange look. "What's so funny?" he demanded of her. 

She looked away again. "Um, I. . ." 

Gremio raised an eyebrow at her. "What? What is it?" he asked again, his voice rising as he placed his hands on his hips. 

"Um, I don't know, I just-" she began, feeling a bit foolish herself. Then, finally, she found the courage to tell him exactly what was on her mind. 

"I-it's funny 'cause. . .well. . .I can't get you off my mind either." 

Now it was Gremio's turn to be shocked. "You-?" 

She nodded, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of crimson. "I-I don't. . .I mean," she stammered. After a moment's wait, she got it together before continuing. "It's just that, well, when I first saw you, um, I don't. . .know. Something about you just. . .mesmerized me." 

A look beyond sheer confusion plastered itself all over Gremio's face. "Me?!" he exclaimed, his tone screaming disbelief. He let out a snicker. "I'm sorry, but what could you ever find mesmerizing about me?" 

"Well," Emily started, moving closer to him. She shrugged, her smile broadening. "I can't really explain. I know that I like you. . .at least, I think I do. . .and, um, that I like being around you. . ." 

Gremio only looked back at her, completely speechless. 

"You're so cute," Emily giggled. "Maybe that's what it is." Her smile faded, then she looked off to the side to let out a groan. "Argh, I'm no good at this." 

"I think you are." His voice came out dream-like. 

"What?" Emily asked, turning her gaze back to Gremio. 

"E-Emily, I th-think that-" Gremio stammered quietly in his oneiric state, reaching up to brush a hand gently across her cheek. He gazed into her eyes as if in a trance until he realized what he was doing. "Oh-oh geez," he mumbled, wide-eyed, as he started to move his arm away. "I'm sorry. I. . .I. . ." 

"No, don't be," Emily told him softly, quickly taking a hold of his raised wrist. With her smile turning modest, she took a moment to look into Gremio's face. Afterward, she released her hold of him. Gremio relaxed, and then he lightly touched her face again. 

A soft breeze passed about the two as they slowly moved into each other. The couple shivered as they started to kiss, though it didn't appear to be due from the gentle winds. Remaining that way for a moment, Emily moved her arms around Gremio. 

Slowly pulling away, Emily opened her eyes to look at Gremio once again. Her lips parted as if to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was a string of indistinguishable syllables. 

"S-so now what?" Gremio asked softly. 

Emily's expression finally relaxed, and she smiled once more. Letting out a blissful sigh, she wrapped her arms around him again and placed her head on his shoulder. 

"Now. . .we take it one step at a time." 


	5. Where Silver Suns Have Golden Moons

****

Chapter 5: **Where Silver Suns Have Golden Moons**

"What?! But you just met her!" 

"I know, I know, but there's just something about her. . ." 

"Crazy, man. You're crazy." Pahn shook his head in disbelief as he and Gremio returned from running an errand of Teo's. As they stepped away from an apartment and headed down the walkway, Gremio could only speak of Emily, and Pahn was a bit reluctant to believe his own two ears. 

"That kind of crap only happens in fairy tales or something. You sure that girl knows what you're going on about?" 

Gremio stopped in his tracks, and gave Pahn a dirty look. "Her name. . .is _Emily_," he sternly informed his friend. "And yes, she knows 'what I'm going on about.' I know it seems like we're rushing things, but you know what? We both like each other, and nothing is going to change that fact." 

Pahn let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever you say," he started as he began to take another step. He then stopped, and turned back around to face Gremio. "I'm sorry. No, you're right. You can't deny what you feel. But you also can't deny that what you've got is going to make some people wonder. Don't expect everyone to welcome this new relationship with open arms right away. That's all I'm saying." 

"I know, Pahn," Gremio responded. "And I'm not thinking that way or anything. But I could care less about what anyone else thinks. All that matters to me is Emily." 

"All right," said Pahn. Then, under his breath, he snickered, "Are you crazy in love, or just already whipped?" 

Although Gremio didn't answer, he had heard Pahn loud and clear. Yet he chose to ignore the quip as the two of them continued on their way home. 

*** 

"Pahn, Gremio, I'm glad you're back," Teo was saying as his two servants walked in the front door. 

"What is it?" asked Gremio. 

"Is it another banquet?" Pahn asked hopefully. 

Teo cast Pahn a strange look, then shook his head. "There's someone I'd like you two to meet," he told them. He turned to the door behind him, motioning to someone. "Come on out. They won't bite, I promise." 

A girl shyly stepped out from behind the door. She was tall, svelte, with dark brown locks cascading to her shoulders. She looked at the two servants with a friendly smile, then turned to Teo as he introduced her to them. 

"Cleo, this here is Pahn and Gremio," Teo told the girl, turning to them. "Pahn, Gremio, this is Cleo." He gestured to the girl. "Cleo is going to be my newest servant. Not that you guys can't handle everything, but, just thought you could use the extra hand." 

"Hello," Gremio greeted her cheerily. "You'll enjoy working for Master Teo. Pahn and I will do everything to help you if you need. Just ask us." 

"Hmm. . .hey!" Pahn said to Cleo, a mischievous grin on his face. "How's it goin'? Wanna let me show you around town sometime?" 

Teo raised an eyebrow at his servant. "Uh, Pahn. . .?" 

Pahn's eyes remained fixed on Cleo. "Yes, Master Teo?" 

"Cleo _is_ from Gregminster." 

The smile faded, and Pahn felt his cheeks grow warm. "Oh. Then, uh, um. . .nevermind." 

Cleo rolled her eyes at the sheepish Pahn. Then, as their eyes met again, she gave him a smile. "Why not show me around anyway?" she finally said. 

"Sure!" Pahn responded quickly, and perhaps a bit too suddenly. He nervously cleared his throat. "I mean, um, if that's all right with you, um, miss. . .agh! I mean, Cleo." 

"Heh, heh, are you crazy in love, or just already whipped?" a voice behind him cracked. 

Pahn spun around to Gremio, a shocked look on his face. "Gremio! You!" 

"Ha ha. Hey, it wasn't me who said it, remember?" 

"I'll get you!" threatened Pahn. He advanced toward his friend as Gremio quickly turned around to dash outside the door. 

Teo sighed as the noise of shouting and laughter filled the air outside of the house. He turned back to Cleo with a wearied expression on his face. "Sorry Cleo," he told her. "Guess this is what you'll have to put up with." 

Cleo chuckled in response. "Boys will be boys." 

*** 

"Hey, who's telling the story here?" protested Gremio. 

Cleo snickered. "Sorry, Gremio. But I remember that moment well." She let out a sigh. "I even remember how you two looked like. I mean, you never wore a cape, and you didn't carry an axe. Ha! Memories. . ." 

"Yeah. . ." Gremio said. "And it's the opposite now, huh." 

"And Pahn. . ." Cleo continued, a wicked smirk on her face. "Well, I _definitely_ remember how good Pahn was looking that day. . ." 

"Anyway. . ." Gremio cut in. He started to go on with his tale, but then stopped to look at Cleo with a new question in mind. 

"Wait a minute. You really said that?" 

Cleo could only smirk at him. 

*** 

__

As the months passed, we found ourselves falling deeply in love. I'd never completely understood myself how that could be so. . .after all, Pahn was right. We really were rushing things. But as much as we realized that fact, neither of us really cared. As long as we had each other, that's all that mattered. Not even the harshest of words or the iciest of stares could turn us away from one another. 

"No, I've got a while before I have to get back to the house," Gremio told Emily as they walked through the streets of the town, hand in hand. 

"Oh. . ." Emily pouted, pretending to look hurt. "But I can't stand another moment away from you, you know that." 

"Yeah, I know," Gremio answered with a hint of arrogance in his voice. 

Emily's mouth fell open, and she stopped to give him a playful shove. "I'm sure you do," she said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him. 

Gremio only laughed lightly in response. 

They continued to stroll through the street, eventually coming upon a few market stands. 

One particular stand caught Emily's eye. "Hey. . ." she started. She moved her hand out of Gremio's, then slowly walked toward one of the counters, an enticed grin on her face. 

Gremio stood there for a moment, wondering what had caught Emily's interest. "Hey," he called to her. 

Emily giggled as she stepped up to the stand, which appeared to be an arts and crafts store. As Gremio headed over, Emily continued to smile as she browsed through a ceramics section. 

"What is it, Emily?" Gremio asked her. 

"Um. . ." Emily brought her arms back, then tucked her hair behind one ear, her smile spreading across her lips. "Well," she started, turning toward him, "it's just that. . .back home, vases and statues and such were big. Everyone made them. Well, everyone except for me, ha. I sucked at that. I couldn't make squat." 

Gremio chuckled along with her. "I'm sure you're just exaggerating." 

"No, I'm serious!" she insisted. "I was so bad at it, that in class, when everyone was done making Chinese dishes, I had to make up a story explaining my failure. My favorite explanation after everybody displayed their dishes was that I was a starving artist trying to place all the symbolism in the clay colander I somehow ended up making. One time, my teacher actually bought that and gave me a B+." 

Gremio laughed again. 

"Anyway," Emily said, "I don't know, but as soon as I saw this place, I immediately thought back to my hometown and what we used to do. . .I miss it, I guess. Even if I could hardly participate in it." She let out a sigh as she turned back to the sculptures. 

Gremio's expression softened, and he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Emily," he told her. "I understand." 

She glanced at him for a second and gave him a smile. "And that's why I love you," she said to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, then continuing to look at the small structures sitting on the table. After a while, she stopped as her eyes focused on something. "Hey. . ." Reaching forward, she picked up a small ruddy object, then turned it over, examining it all around. Then, she looked up at the merchant with a decisive look in her eye. 

"I'll take this," she informed him. 

The man nodded, and reached out his hand as Emily handed him the money. She turned around and started to walk away from the store, with Gremio following behind her. 

"Hey, Emily," Gremio said to her. "What is that?" 

She giggled, then stopped to face her boyfriend. Giving him a bashful look, she held up the object, a smirk twisted on her lips. 

Gremio retrieved the item, which turned out to be a statue of a small animal. "A flying squirrel?" he inquired, turning it over. "I don't think I've seen one of these statues before. Um, what made you buy it anyway?" 

"It's cute," she quickly replied. A strange look appeared in her eyes. "It reminds me of you." 

Gremio moved his gaze from the statue to Emily, raising an eyebrow at her words. "I beg to differ," he shot back, a grin forming on his face. "I think it looks more like you." 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

"Ha, here ya go," he said, handing the statue back to her. 

Emily started to reach out for the item, but stopped. "No," she told him. "You keep it." 

"Huh? _You_ bought it; it's yours." 

"Uhhh. . .ahem." She giggled nervously. "Happy Birthday?" 

Gremio smirked. "Nice try, but you're a couple months too late." 

"Oh, come on, I want you to have it," she tried again. 

He eyed her warily. "Yeah, right." 

A pleading look placed itself on the girl's face as she stepped up to him. "Please?" 

Gremio knew he was lost. He just couldn't say no to her. "A-all right." 

*** 

"What the hell is that thing?" 

Gremio, who was sitting on his bed, looked up to see Pahn at the doorway, studying the statue on the nightstand. "Emily gave it to me," he answered. 

"Oh, okay," Pahn said, seeming to accept that answer. Silence filled the room for but a few seconds. "What the hell is that thing?" 

Gremio rolled his eyes at Pahn's deliberate question and shifted his weight off of the bed. Standing up, he faced the tiny structure. "It's a statue of a flying squirrel. Emily bought it earlier, but she told me she wanted me to have it." 

"Heh, well, you should've told her 'no thanks,'" Pahn scoffed, clearing his throat loudly. 

"Oh, leave him alone, Pahn," a female voice scolded lightly from the hall. "Can't you see he's a man in love?" 

"Yeah, and he's tripping like a darn fool," he responded as Cleo stepped up beside him. "I wouldn't be surprised if Emily had a leash on him." 

Cleo playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Pahn!" 

"I'm just kidding!" he insisted. 

Gremio opened his mouth in response, but before he could say a word, Teo called all three servants to the front door. Pahn and Cleo hurried off and Gremio started to follow, but he stopped to take a moment to think about Emily again. 

"I don't care what Pahn says," he said aloud. "Emily and I have a perfect relationship." He took one last glance at the statue, then went on his way. 

*** 

"Of course, at that time, I could fool myself into believing anything," Gremio went on with his story. "Nothing is ever perfect, and anything can change in a heartbeat. It's just a shame that then, I would never have suspected what was to occur in the upcoming months. What was to be, what _wasn't_ meant to be, and. . .what evils we would have to deal with." 

"You mean, like Aaron?" Cleo cut in. "And those stupid ferrets he called his friends?" 

"Yeah, them," Gremio muttered. "Yes, those four would give me much grief in the months to come, but worst of all, they would put Emily through such hell. Especially Aaron." Gremio's eyes narrowed in disgust as he thought about every situation encountered with Aaron, all leading up to that one tragic incident. 

Cleo gazed at him sympathetically, and sighed once again.


	6. Innocence Lost

****

Chapter 6: Innocence Lost

"Hmm. . ."

The insistent peeping of newborn sparrows brought him back from the surrealistic merry-go-round of the unconscious world. His eyelids fluttered as his mind converted, and he let out a groan, scarcely audible. Remaining still for a moment, he opened his eyes again, for good this time, and turned his head to look at the person beside him. . .and he smiled. He then rolled off of the bed, slipped on his robe, and, cautiously, slowly, walked over to the source of light that was flowing through the cracks of the old window's wooden shutters. 

Pausing for about a second, he unlocked the bolt of the shutters, and pushed them toward the outside air until they were parallel with the brick edifice. He shielded his face from the morning sun as the light momentarily blinded him. Then, bringing his arm down slowly, he stared straight ahead as his eyesight adjusted, and his mouth fell open at what treasures of art nature had set before him. 

Fair, harmonious morning. 

No clouds tainted the sapphire hue of the immaculate sky. Lilies, fresh and new, were scattered in rows against the front walls of the neighboring houses. The recent-bloomed flowers, which lay beneath his windowsill, down below, adorned the side of the building in a kaleidoscope of colorful tones. The sweet, tangy scent of the honeysuckle, combined with the crisp air, teased and delighted his nostrils. Warm, soothing golden beams of sunlight sparkled from tiny, orbicular discs of dew that rested on lush, fruitful leaves of the surrounding trees. And high above, the melodious chirping of bluebirds and robins, filling the air with nature's most lovely chords. 

He raised his face once more to the sun, absorbing the magnificence in its entirety, greeting the splendor of the Apollonian morning with a humble, though contented, feeling. 

In a word, it was wonderful. 

Yes. It truly was going to be a glorious day, touched by the beauty of spring. 

So what was that feeling he held in the pit of his stomach? Why did he feel somewhat tense? Somewhat uneasy, perhaps? Perhaps he did have a reason to feel somewhat unsettled. After all, it wasn't as if this was something he did daily, awakening only to admire the beauty of nature. 

But this did not account for what he was feeling at the moment. 

A strange sound escaped his throat. A laugh? 

Gremio had no idea why he was about to laugh, let alone know why he was standing at the open window trying to stifle it. Was it because. . .he knew that he was headed for trouble if he didn't get his butt moving now? Or was it because he was off doing something that he knew might blow up in his face if any of the townsfolk found out? 

"Heh heh heh heh heh!" Gremio couldn't hold it in anymore. He then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, slowly turned around, and found himself looking at a somnolent yet startled Emily, trying to sit up in bed. "Oh, um. . .oops. Did I wake you?" 

Emily groaned. "Yes, you did," she grumbled. "You're such a dork." She pressed a hand to her forehead, gradually bringing it down her face, as she held the sheets at the top of her chest. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Gremio, and smiled at him. She let out a pleased sigh as her tone changed. "You know, you really surprised me last night," she continued in a low, sensual voice. 

Gremio snickered once more, and stepped away from the window, adjusting his robe. "Heh, well, I could say the same about you," he retorted. He leapt and landed on the bed beside her, nearly knocking her off of the mattress. 

"Agh!" Emily cried out. "Geez, now you've got me fully awake!" 

He laughed again, then moved in to kiss her. 

She closed her eyes, smiling as her lips met his. "Mmm. . ." Pulling back, she turned to reach for her watch. Her eyes widened in alarm as she looked at it. "Gremio," she gasped. "If we don't get up now. . ." 

"It can wait, it can wait," Gremio told her calmly, reaching over to guide her hand down, causing her to drop her watch. 

"Gremio, what are you-" She was cut off as Gremio came closer. "Hmm." Moving her head back against the headboard, she once again surrendered to him. 

*** 

"Say what?!" 

Gremio's eyes averted toward his startled friend. "What?" he asked, a bit surprised himself, but only at Pahn's reaction. 

"I, uh. . ." Pahn started. He shook his head in astonishment as his mouth tried to form the words. "Grem. . .er. . .I, uh. . .I know I'm not the one to talk, but. . .don't you think you're rushing it a bit?" 

"What do you mean, Pahn?" Gremio wanted to know. "It's not like we met last week or anything. We've known each other for a while, and it just seemed right." 

"It 'seemed right,'" Pahn muttered under his breath. "Yeah, yeah, that's good. That's what they all say." 

Gremio frowned. "Oh please. As if you're the one to lecture me on this." 

"Huh?" Pahn turned around, caught off-guard by that last comment. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh, come on," snorted the boy. "You and Cleo? You mean you two. . .aren't. . ." 

"Me and. . .?" Pahn began, stunned once more. After the shock wore off, he began to consider the boy's words, and shrugged. "Well, actually, if you really wanna know-" 

"Pahn." The stern female voice projected from the hallway. 

Pahn quickly turned his face to the doorway and then back, an uneasy expression on his face. "Uhhh, w-wait a second. We're not talking about me; we-we're talking about you!" he tensely stammered, feeling his face grow warm. 

Gremio only scoffed, and walked out. 

Pahn shook his head once more, and made a face. _Ugh. I think I've just lost my appetite._ He let out a defeated groan, then decided to leave the room as well. 

***

__

A few days passed, and with Emily and I falling deeper in love, we weren't thinking about what consequences would come with what we had. We did believe in what we had. . .it's just, maybe we had come to overestimate its power, such as. . .what it really couldn't do, and what evils it could not deliver us from in the worst of situations. 

__

So many days, so many nights after the horrid incident, I wished and prayed I could go back in time. . .just for the chance to hold her. Just to touch her, to gaze into those beautiful eyes. To feel her once more in my arms, if only for a moment. One bittersweet moment I would gladly savor for life. But alas, I can look back only once, learn from the pain my own actions. . .and Emily's. . .not to mention Aaron's. . . inflicted upon me, and once and for all, leave her memory behind in my past, where it all truly belongs. 

Gremio stood alone by the front gate of the city, his thoughts troubling him. 

What's up with you, Pahn? he wondered. Why are you acting like that? I would think that you, of all people, wouldn't care at all! Why are you worked up over my relationship with Emily? 

His eyes narrowed. "And why can't you just accept-" 

"Hey." A tiny hand placed itself on his shoulder. 

Gremio spun around to the girl behind him who was eyeing him cautiously. 

"Gremio, calm down," she told him, taken aback. "It's only me." 

Gremio's expression relaxed. "I'm always at peace whenever you're around." 

Emily smiled. "You're so sweet." She stepped up to him, kissing him on the cheek. 

Gremio returned her smile, then placed his arms around her, and the two remained in the embrace for just a- 

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" The derisive, snickering voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "A little girl and her fruitcup." 

The couple pulled apart just enough to look at the person addressing them, but not too much so that they were still somewhat contiguous to one another. 

And they set their eyes on a piece of work. . .one very strange piece indeed. 

At six feet tall, the man displayed a medium build. He wore loose black pants and matching sleeveless jacket over a grimy, unwashed shirt, and a light blue bandanna tied over his short brown hair. His skin bore plenty of light scars, running up and down the uneven pinkish-tanned tones of his arms. Despite the rest of his appearance, his face was clean-shaven, an innocent looking smirk on it. It was hard to tell what his intentions were, until. . . 

"Ha ha ha ha ha. So we meet again," he snorted, his words and piercing dark eyes appearing to be directed at Emily. Without warning, he lifted an arm, snapping his fingers once, and on cue, three other men of similar unkempt wardrobe appeared behind him. 

"Wh-who are you?" Gremio demanded of the prejudged hoodlum. 

The leader moved his gaze to Gremio, and gave him a scornful look. "Heh. I'm the soon-to-be-ruler of this dump," he informed Gremio. "Oh, and these are my boys." He turned his head to the right, revealing a sparkling silver stud in his left earlobe, and gestured toward his companions in acknowledgement. 

One of the men to the man's right stepped forward. He was just a few inches shorter than his leader, wearing dark blue pants that ended right below the knee, an oversized black shirt, and a ridiculous grin. With a nicer complexion than the previous man, he seemed to be more clean-cut, his hair combed neatly and parted down the sides. Like his boss, he also wore a simple earring, spherical in its metal form. There was only one thing about him, an obvious feature that seemed to be off. Something that wasn't right. Something that stuck out horrendously. His boots were covered from heel to ankle in a pure suede material. Having such a taste in exquisite footwear was nothing odd, but the fact that he placed the expensive-looking shoes together with his tacky outfit was. 

"Hey," he greeted them, though his tone showed no desire of amiability. "They call me Suede." 

Gremio and Emily exchanged glances. With a raised eyebrow, Gremio answered back, "Um, okay. Is that because of your, uh, shoes?" 

The reply seemed to surprise the man. He looked downward and gawked as if seeing his own two feet for the very first time, then let out a rather hideous guffaw. "Ah ha ha ha! Didn't think about that!" he snickered. "Nah, they call me that 'cause I'm smooth!" 

The 'leader' cast his friend a very scornful look. "Yeah, about as smooth as that chest of yours, Mr. no-pubes," he sneered. "Now get back in line and introduce your buddy over there." 

Suede shot back an equally disdainful stare, but obeyed. Another man, having his boss' height but slightly heavier build, stepped out from behind the 'leader' and only gazed straight ahead with his large, intimidating eyes. He didn't seem to be looking at the lovers directly, but almost _through_ them, as if his mind were focused elsewhere. 

"This here is Soros," Suede said of the inattentive man. Soros, who wore a dark brown vest and brown trousers, remained silent. 

"H-he doesn't say much, does he?" Emily nervously inquired, somewhat alarmed by the man's overpowering stare. 

"Nah," answered Suede. "I read somewhere that not getting any will do that to you." He suddenly burst into laughter. 

An aggravated expression appeared on Soros' face, and he finally moved his enormous eyes away from Gremio and Emily to flip Suede off. 

Suede seemed appalled by the gesture as he made a disgusted face. "Soros, why don't you save that finger for a lonely day? Hell, you sure got a lot of 'em," he jeered. "In fact, why don't you save it for your mom 'cause I know you por-" 

Suede was suddenly cut off as a hand slapped itself over his mouth. "Wh guh fmph?!" 

"That's quite enough," the relaxed voice calmly stated. 

Gremio and Emily found themselves staring at a new character, who seemed to be the most colorful of them all, despite his. . .dreary wardrobe. Vertical grey pinstripes covered his black suit from the shoulders down to the feet. The costume turned out to be about two sizes too small for his short physique, however, as the cuffs of the trousers ran past his shoes and stopped at the floor in wrinkles. A worn gold chain ran down from his hip across and up behind the front flap of his coat in an arc. Gold-plated canine-shaped cufflinks poked out at the end of his dingy white sleeves. 

There was something mysterious about this fellow as well. Though his suit appeared to be in modern style, there was something about it that seemed old fashioned. He certainly wasn't elderly, he definitely wasn't a fashion expert, heavens no, but he still managed to catch the eye of many around him. Perhaps it was the fact that he seemed to have a criminal quality emanating about him; a gangster attribute of times long ago. 

A smile faintly formed on his mouth as he lifted his head to look upon the couple, briefly lifting his hat in greeting. "How do you do." 

Much to Suede's relief, the small man finally removed the hand from his mouth to adjust his gold chain. Suede let out an exaggerated cough. "Ack!" he sputtered. "Damnit, Shark, don't you wash your hands after your wipe your a-" 

"As I was saying," the short man continued coldly. "The name is Shark. I am most pleased to meet your acquaintance." He calmly and slowly extended an arm as if to offer a handshake. 

Gremio only stared at the arm as if he were unsure how to return the gesture. 

"What's the matter?" Suede snorted. "Aren't you gonna shake the gentleman's hand?" He glared icily at the confused boy. Behind Suede, Soros did the same. 

"Uh, um, I-" Gremio stammered. Reluctantly, he reached an arm forward to greet Shark's, eyeing him carefully. Just as their hands were on the brink of meeting, Shark suddenly jerked his arm away. 

Gremio's jaw dropped. "What the-" 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shark chortled. "Psych! I'm not gonna shake your hand, queer boy!" 

Gremio's expression hardly attempted to hide his annoyance. "I beg your pardon?" 

"Hahahahahaha," Shark continued to snigger. His hand reached into his left pants pocket, then reemerged gripping an elliptical item. With a flick of his wrist, the object threw forth a sharp, twinkling extension of itself. The blade abruptly stopped at the point coinciding with its oblong host in a 'chink,' startling Gremio and Emily for a moment. Shark then proceeded to twirl the odd-shaped piece with his fingers, being careful not to slash his own hand as he weaved the sharp steel edge between his fingers. Then, without warning, he ended the blade's little show as he roughly grasped its handle, tossed it into the air, spinning rapidly, and snatched it back into his hand. A jackknife. 

Shark's eyes narrowed as a wicked grin formed on his lips. "No. I'm going to cut it." He suddenly advanced toward Gremio, teeth bared, a maniacal glint in his eye. He brought his arm back, intending on slicing flesh, when someone grabbed him by the wrist. 

"Shark, control yourself," ordered the leader. 

Shark struggled to get out of the man's grip. "Aw, let me at 'im!" he protested as the man pried loose the knife from Shark's tightened hand. "C'mon, I don't like this guy! I wanna give 'im a slashing he'll never forget!" 

Gremio could only flinch as the short man's voice soared higher and higher with each whining utterance, grinding ever severely at his eardrums. 

"Now, now, we can't hurt my dear friend Emily by gashing up her little. . .companion," the man informed Shark as he pocketed the blade. 

"And speaking of friends," Emily cut in, "just how do you know my name? How do you know who I am?" 

The man let go of Shark, who crashed to the ground in a thud, with the force he used in trying to escape his boss' hold. The leader turned to Emily, a blank expression on his face. "Come on, Em," he said to her. "Don't you remember me?" 

Emily could only shake her head no. 

Gremio scowled. "Hmph. Just as I thought," he scoffed, then turned to his girlfriend. "Let's not waste another minute with these hooligans. Let's get out of here, Emily." 

The leader's mouth fell open, and he exaggerated a gasp. "H-hooligans?!" he cried out, mocking his hurt. "Is that any way to speak of Emily's old buddy Aaron?" 

Emily, who had started to leave, whirled around to face the leader. Her jaw dropped as well, but in true shock. "Aaron?!" 

"Heh, the one and only," he answered. 

"It's really you?!" she cried. 

He nodded. 

"Oh my gosh!" Emily gave a laugh, then threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here? I-I haven't seen you in so long!" She quickly pulled away, awaiting his reply. 

"Aw, only about four or five years," he responded. "Anyway, I was just going from town to town, looking for a place to settle. . .but, uh. . .now that I found my old friend. . .y'know, why not stay here?" 

"Really? Oh, that's great!" Emily cheered. "We can catch up on things. . ." 

"Hmm." Aaron showed a pleased smile. "That's exactly what I planned on, Em. But for now, we gotta find a place to live." He turned to his friends. "Let's go." 

At his command, all three began to walk back into the city. Shark glanced behind to shoot Gremio a threatening look, then continued to walk alongside the other two. 

Aaron started to follow the rest of them. "I'll see ya, Em," he told her before hurrying off to join the group. 

"Good-bye." Emily spoke the words softly, and almost as a question. 

Gremio looked after the quartet as they began to disappear into the streets. "What was that all about?" he questioned no one in particular. 

Emily turned to her side to Gremio. "Oh, that was Aaron, someone I sort of grew up with in my hometown," she explained with enthusiasm. Then, seeing the semi-mortified look on his face, her tone changed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Gremio! I wasn't thinking! You just nearly got-argh!" She put her arms around him. "I'm so stupid!" 

The shock finally began to wear off. Gremio lowered his eyes upon Emily. "It's. . .it's all right," he assured her, turning toward her, his back to the town's streets. "No, it's all right. I just-" He trailed off, not because he did not want to finish the thought, but because he had no idea what to say. 

"I'm sorry, Gremio, I should've-" Emily then realized she didn't know what to say either. Done something, Em? she silently completed in question to herself. What can you do? Just steer clear of- 

She suddenly found herself staring at Aaron's face. She almost gasped in horror, for she had not expected to see him as he had gotten lost in the crowd. Their eyes locked on one another for a moment in an intense stare, then Emily watched helplessly as Aaron turned back around and vanished once again.


	7. The Two Faces Of...

****

Chapter 7: **The Two Faces Of...**

Cleo winced as she listened to the summary of Gremio's not-so-mundane day. She was shocked to hear how anyone could embrace enough of a deep and sudden hatred at just the first greeting to attack a person without warning. Such crimes and prejudices were not heard of in Gregminster, at least, not under Barbarosa's rule. But she could not deny the fact that the near-assailant was new in town, and paid no mind to the regulations set there. 

"Damn," Pahn mumbled. "That-that isn't right." 

"Gremio, I don't get it," Cleo said. "Those are supposed to be her friends? I don't know about you, but I could definitely do without people like them. . ." Then under her breath, she added, "Especially those who don't hold enough regard for me not to hang around them so I wouldn't have to worry about such horrible people." 

Gremio's tone turned aggravated. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Wake up, Gremio," Cleo stated firmly. "You say you and Emily love each other, but if she really cared for you, she would lose those 'friends' of hers before something serious happened." 

Gremio's eyes narrowed. "You're wrong about Emily. She _does_ love me," he declared, casting Cleo a frustrated look. "I'm not going to listen to this." He began to walk out of the room. 

Cleo's mouth fell open. "Gre-" 

But he was gone. 

*** 

"Come on, come on, Gremio," Emily was pleading, practically pulling Gremio's arm. The couple stood in front of the McDohl residence. 

"No, no, no, I can't," he told her. "I'm on duty tonight, and Master Teo tells me Cleo and Pahn will be gone running another errand of his." 

Emily pouted, though she wasn't really hurt by his words. "Oh, all right," she reluctantly said. "I guess tomorrow, then?" 

Gremio smiled. "I'm sure we could go out tomorrow." 

"Hee hee, I hope so," she responded with a grin. She reached up and gave him a kiss. 

Faint footsteps then began approaching. Cleo stepped toward the couple, holding a little package, then stopped. "Hi, Gremio," she greeted her friend, then looked at his girlfriend. "Emily." She spoke the name without any emotion. 

Emily took a hold of Gremio's arm and feigned a smile to Cleo. "Hello, Cleo," she greeted her with false enthusiasm. 

"Hmm. If you would excuse me. . ." Cleo made her way past them and into the house. 

"Argh," Emily groaned, finally showing her grief. "They all just hate me, don't they?" 

"No, no, they don't," Gremio reassured her. "They just think that. . .I don't know. . .that maybe you shouldn't be hanging around so much with those friends of-" 

"Those friends of who?" a familiar voice grunted. 

Gremio and Emily turned their heads to see Suede only meters away, an ugly smirk painted on his face. 

"It's 'friends of whom,' moron," a second voice insisted. Shark emerged from behind his friend. 

Suede whirled around to face him. "Well, I say it's 'who'!" he snapped back. "'Who'!" 

"I said it's 'whom,' owl butt!" Shark said stubbornly. 

"It's 'who,' you gangster film reject!" Suede snarled. "As in, 'who's gonna get his tail whipped if he doesn't stop arguing with me over something so retarded'!" 

"Hehe. . .more like who's retarded," the quiet, amused voice came from the large-eyed man. He then chuckled lightly as if he had made a funny. 

Shark and Suede both turned to Soros, shocked looks on their faces. 

"Whoa, I don't think I ever heard him speak!" Suede declared, his jaw dropped. 

"Heh, I can agree with you on that one," Shark informed his friend. "Except, it's 'I've,' not 'I.'" 

"Grr. . ." Suede cast Shark a dirty look. "Don't you ever quit, you gangster dildo?" 

"Make me," the short man shot back cockily. 

"I'll make your day-" 

"Shut up already!" 

At the gruff voice's command, Suede and Shark both closed their mouths, and almost seemed to freeze in place. Behind them, Aaron came forward, and set his eyes on Emily. Emily could only glance at Aaron for a split second as her face turned slightly red before lowering her gaze, as if in fright. . .or guilt. 

"Heh, heh. . ." Aaron stepped up to the couple. "So, fancy meeting you here, Em. Oh yeah, and your friend." He leaned forward in mock ignorance. "I'm sorry. What was your name again, Gremio?" 

Gremio rolled his eyes. "Funny." 

Behind him, the door to the McDohl residence opened, and an unsettled Cleo walked up to Gremio in a huff. 

"Gremio!" she scolded, not taking notice of the four hoodlums. "Weren't you supposed to be watching Teo's son?" 

"Well, yes," Gremio started. "But Young Master was asleep when-" 

"Yes, he is asleep," Cleo cut in. "But you were-" She stopped, realizing it was useless. "Argh, forget it." 

"Heh heh, aw, lighten up, doll," Suede snickered. 

Cleo was about to turn around when she suddenly felt a force from behind connect with her backside in a _whap_. With her jaw dropped, she spun around to face Suede, who wore a disgusting grin. Then, with a scowl and absolutely no warning, she whipped her palm across his face with immense force. 

"Agh!" Suede brought a hand to his burning cheek. "'Ey, what did ya do that for?" 

"Yeah," Shark threw in. "If you were going to hit him, at least use the right tools. It's just too bad Aaron still has my knife. . ." 

"Shut up!" Suede growled. "Urgh, I didn't know she could pack a wallop. The little b-" 

"Hey hey hey!" Pahn rushed to the scene, appearing alongside Teo. "If you punks are going to make trouble, why don't you go take it somewhere else?" 

An amused smile formed on Aaron's face. "Oh? And just who do you think you are?" 

"He is the servant of General Teo McDohl," Teo informed the group with a tightened expression. "Which is I. And if you don't want to deal with the Imperials, I'd advise you to leave. Right now." 

"Oh," Aaron responded, finding the fact rather interesting. "Well, we wouldn't wanna cause a scene on the property of someone important, now would we?" He let out a chuckle, and turned to his friends. "Come on, guys, I don't think we're wanted around here." 

"Well, it's obvious the lady doesn't want Suede around," Shark chortled under his breath. 

Suede glared at Shark, then the four social misfits slowly turned to walk the other way. 

"Hey Suede!" Shark's voice began to fade. "Would you mind telling me what the hell a gangster film is?" 

Pahn came to Cleo's side. "You okay?" he asked her in concern. 

"Ugh. What a jerk." Cleo's frown did not budge as she looked in repugnance after the creep who had offended her. "Yeah," she sighed to Pahn. "I'll be all right." 

*** 

Teo McDohl rested his chin on his hand in thought. 

Gremio faced his boss with a blank stare, awaiting his words of judgment. A sweat drop almost formed on Gremio's face in the dead silence of the tense moment. 

Finally, Teo's voice broke through the stillness. "Gremio, I-" he started, shaking his head, a disappointed look on his face. 

Gremio's face finally showed signs of anxiety. "Master Teo-" 

"Let me finish," Teo insisted, cutting Gremio off with a raised hand. He took a deep breath, exhaling in a purposely-boisterous sigh. "Now, Gremio, you know I've been just the least bit suspicious of Emily ever since she came here. But, I've learned to accept her, because she seems to be a good person. But those. . .ahem. . .friends of hers, now that's a different story." His look turned agitated. "Because of yesterday's events, I cannot have those ruffians coming around here any longer. I can't afford to put my son in danger. And Gremio, I'm sorry, but if that means keeping Emily away from here too, then that's exactly what must be." 

Gremio lowered his eyes to the floor in comprehension. . .and guilt. "I-I understand, Master Teo," he answered sincerely, his cheeks growing warm in shame. He began to move away from his locale in order to head up the stairs, when Teo stopped him. 

"Gremio," Teo started solemnly, "for what it's worth, I think Emily's a wonderful girl and I'm glad you found her. But. . ." 

"But?" 

". . .but I think that, maybe you ought to be looking for someone who doesn't have a four-part abomination following her. I-I mean, I guess it really isn't her fault her friend reeled in that sort of crowd, but she really should have thought twice about inviting them into her life without a second thought, and especially right after one of them greeted you with an attempted assault!" 

"I know, Master Teo, but-" 

"I'm not just concerned for your safety, Gremio," Teo interrupted. "I'm concerned about the safety of my son. I don't want those friends of Emily's hanging around here because they're a danger to him. If you can't understand that, then at least respect my decision. I know you've been doing your part in watching over my son, but I'd appreciate it if you could also do this for me." 

Gremio nodded. 

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm coming in between you two, all right?" Teo continued assuredly. "But I hope you will soon see that maybe there's someone better for you, someone who will give you the same respect that you give them. Because the way things are going now, Emily is travelling on the path to breaking your heart. . ." 

__

Little did I know that, within the following week, Master Teo's word would hold true. 

*** 

That night, up on the second story of a nearby house. . . 

The girl pulled away from her lover and smiled. 

Her male companion gave her a mock pout. "Aww, so soon?" he teased. 

She continued to beam at him, then moved toward him. Kissing him again, she let out a sigh, then lay back. The stillness passed about them for but a moment. 

"Say, when are you going to get rid of that loser?" 

The girl's mouth fell open. "Hey, he's not a loser!" 

"All right, all right," the man said defensively. "So he's not a loser." A moment of silence. "So when are ya gonna dump him anyway?" 

She sighed, and stared straight ahead. "Be patient. I'm still trying to find a way to break it to him." 

He smirked. "Aw, you know I can't wait forever." 

She didn't respond. 

He sat up, looming over her. "Hey, what's up with you?" 

She remained silent. 

"Aw, don't tell me you're getting a conscience over this," he groaned, sounding disappointed. 

Avoiding his stare, she lifted her gaze to the ceiling uncomfortably, still saying nothing at all. 

He shook his head and lay back down. "You're hopeless, Emily." 

Emily's eyes closed for a second as she absorbed his words. Then, finally, she retorted. 

"Give me more time, Aaron."


	8. A Heart Consumed

****

Chapter 8: A Heart Consumed 

The next week, completely oblivious to Emily's wrongdoings, Gremio lead Teo's son back home after a short day at the market. Gremio was heading toward the house when he spotted- 

"Hmm." He frowned as his gaze landed upon the lone gangster, who was standing by the fountain. He didn't seem to be doing much as he remained still, staring toward what appeared to be absolutely nothing, his hands buried in his pockets. 

Gremio turned to the boy and knelt down. "Young Master, do you want to play over there for a minute while I quickly take care of something?" 

The child nodded, and then his little legs rapidly took him to the side of a building nearby. 

Gremio took a deep breath, then walked over to the young man. "Hey Shark. . .a moment of your time, please." 

Shark nonchalantly turned his head and scoffed. "I don't have a second to waste with a stupid queenie bit-" 

"It will only take a minute." Gremio's eyes narrowed at the insult. 

Shark displayed a bored look, but agreed. "All right. Fine." Sluggishly, he stepped over to Gremio, folding his arms. "You have one minute. Talk." 

"It won't take long," Gremio told him with a contemptuous expression. 

"So? Out wit' it!" 

"Well. . ." Gremio started. "I just want to know what you have against me. What fuels your hatred for me? Why do you have it in for me?" 

"Oh that," Shark sneered, rolling his eyes. "I thought you'd already figured that out. It's 'cause you're a queer." 

"Why do you think that?" 

Shark stared at Gremio as if the answer was clear as day. "Well, 'cause. . .'cause you are! Always goin' around like the fag you are." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Like you don't know." Shark's eyes narrowed as his voice took a cold tone. "Just the way you talk, the words you say-" 

Suddenly the little boy ran over and bumped into Gremio, wrapping his tiny arms around the teenager's leg. "Gwemio, I gonna go with Cleo after, 'kay?" He then zipped off as fast as he had come. 

"Don't wander off too far, Young Master," Gremio called after him. 

"And 'cause you say things like 'Young Master,'" Shark snorted. "I'm surprised you don't creep out that kid. What do you do, follow him around all day, watching him in every thing he does, like a stalker? Are you planning on marrying him one day? I can bet on him wearing the tuxedo." 

"You're disgusting," Gremio snapped. "And for your information, Master Teo hired me to look after his son, as he did Pahn and Cleo. We all watch him." 

"Hmph. Well, you don't have to call him 'Young Master' all the time like you can't live without him or something." 

"Um, what are you talking about? Cleo and Pahn call him that too." 

"They probably only started because they became used to hearing you say it so much," Shark continued, apparently disinterested in the conversation. "You follow a queer enough, soon you'll be acting like one. Which reminds me. I'd rather not hang out with you, so I'll be going now. No offense." 

"Look," Gremio said firmly. "I honestly don't know what you have against me-" 

"Helloooo?" interrupted the gangster. "Anybody home in that fruity mind of yours? I said you're a queer, and I don't like you." 

"But you've never told me why." 

"Yes, I did!" he insisted. "I said. . .uh, I said. . ." 

Gremio was on the verge of tapping his foot. "Yes?" he asked impatiently. 

"I said. . .you don't. . .um, you don't have to be following that kid so closely! It makes you look so gay!" 

"Why?" asked Gremio. "Because I look after him?" 

"Uh. . ." Beads of sweat formed on Shark's forehead, concealed by the brim of his hat. "Yeah, that's exactly why." He looked off uncomfortably to the side, as if unsure of what he had just retorted. 

"So let me get this straight," Gremio began angrily. "You're saying you think I'm a 'queer' because I take care of a child?" 

Shark hesitated for a second, then nodded. Half-expecting to hear a rattling sound, Gremio was tempted to smirk. 

Instead, he glared at the hoodlum. "Then this must mean that. . .by your definition, almost every parent, babysitter, and caretaker in the world. . .are gay." 

"Huh?" Shark was taken by surprise. "W-wait. . .I mean-" He balled his hands into fists and pressed them to his temples, eyes closed. "EEEEEAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screeched in his high-pitched, grinding voice. "**Stop filling my head with your queer-ish logic!!**" 

Gremio let out a snicker. "You really have no reason to hate me, do you, Shark?" 

Shark dropped his arms and stared at Gremio. At a last attempt at a comeback, he pointed a finger at Gremio, ready to chew him out. He opened his mouth to reply, and. . . 

. . .nothing came out. 

He tried again. . .and nothing. Nothing at all. 

Shark's eyes narrowed and he brought his hand down. "This isn't over yet, queer boy. You're damned lucky Aaron still has my knife, 'cause if I had it with me now, I'd wipe that stupid look off your stupid mug right now!" A peculiar expression then formed on his face. "Or better yet, maybe I'd just. . .cut it. Heh. . .hehehehehehe." 

Surprise registered on Gremio's face. Strangely enough, this reaction was not something he was expecting. 

"In fact, if I ever get my knife back, I'm gonna cut you like there's no tomorrow," Shark continued, an insane look in his eye. "Yes. Hehehehehehehehehehehehe." He started to walk away, the disturbing merriment still evident on his face. After taking a few steps, he whirled around. "Do you hear me, you damn pansy? I'll be coming after you. You just remember that." With a chortle that seemed to run forever rampant, he turned back around and went on his way. 

*** 

"And it seems Shark doesn't even know why he hates me," Gremio explained, not certain whether to laugh or to pity the man. 

"Give him more time," Emily said absentmindedly. "I'm sure he'll warm up to you. . ." 

"Emily, are you even paying attention?" Gremio asked her. He walked over to the other side of her apartment where she was. "I'm talking about Shark. The guy who almost jumped me when he met me? Remember that? Or don't you even care about that either?" 

Emily scowled. "Gremio! That isn't-agh!" Her eyes flashed angrily at him for about a second. "That's not what I meant! Now you're just as mean as your friends are." 

"Oh, I'm mean now?" 

"Yes, you are!" she practically snarled at him. "It's bad enough Pahn and Cleo hate my guts, and now you're starting to sound like them!" She rolled her eyes. "_Emily is bad. She probably was the one that called Shark on you_," she finished in a sarcastic voice. 

"Huh? It's not like that, Emily," Gremio informed her. "You don't even know what they say." 

"I don't have to be around to know what they say! I can see it in their eyes as they look at me. They feel nothing but hate for me." 

"That's not true, Emily! They don't hate you, they just hate the idea that you don't respect me enough to dump those jerk friends of yours, and frankly, I'm starting to believe them!" 

Emily was shocked. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was silence. 

Gremio shook his head in disappointment. "Heh. I'm right, aren't I?" he said, his tone dripping with weariness. "I don't know what to do about you, Emily. I'm giving this relationship everything I've got, and the least you can do is meet me halfway. I mean, sheesh! I thought we had something good going. . .until your friends crashed into our lives. Soon after, you're starting to turn away from me, acting cold, and distant. . .and it's just gotten worse when Aaron left last week on a trip! And now, any half-decent moment with you is scarce. . .it's like playing love roulette when it comes to you!" 

Suddenly, the sadness formed on Emily's face. "I. . ." she started, turning her face away. "I'm sorry, Gremio." She lowered her gaze to the floor as the moment passed. "I-it's just been rough ever since I had to flee from my old town." She sniffled. "You know I've told you how I hadn't really made any friends here. . .s-so when Aaron and them came here, I just. . .I don't know, I guess I was. . .just happy to see someone I knew. That's why I couldn't just turn him and his friends away. They were pretty much the last thing I could hold onto, the only memento I had of my old life. I just miss it so much. . .and-and I've never felt so lonely. . ." 

"But that's where I come in, Emily," Gremio told her, concern on his face. "You don't have to feel lonely. I'm here. And if you'd just give Pahn and Cleo a chance. . .they would be there too. Just don't shut us all out." He put a hand on her shoulder. 

Emily turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, Gremio," she whispered. "I promise I won't do this anymore. I-" 

Gremio put his arms around her, and she returned the embrace. 

After a long moment of tears, Emily spoke again. "Make love to me." Her voice came out tiny, needy. Moving her head upward, her lips were met by Gremio's. 

*** 

"Heh. . ." Gremio scooped up the remains of the minced onion and boredly dropped them into the pot. _Plink. Plink, plink, plink._ The violet pieces splashed the tomato-based liquid against the inner sides of the aluminum container. _Plink. Plop. Plink._

He went back to the cutting board, expressionless. He proceeded to cut up another vegetable, but scarcely paid attention to what it was. When he was done, he transferred it to the pot in the same fashion as the onion, barely catching a glimpse of what it was. Imperfect ribbons of orange streaked downward as he let the bits fall. _Plink, plink._ A carrot. Oh happy day. 

"Gremio?" came the voice from the door. 

"Gremio is not in right now. But if you could kindly leave your name, he will get back to you as soon as possible." Not realizing he had made a joke, he continued along with his chore. 

"Hey, Gremio," Pahn tried again. "You okay?" 

"It depends on your definition of 'okay,'" Gremio said slowly, his tone dark, perhaps too dark for Pahn's liking. 

"Is it Emily again?" Pahn inquired sympathetically. 

Emily. 

The only word to stop Gremio, to immediately take him away from what he was doing, to cause him to freeze in place. 

Gremio did not face his friend. "It's none of your business," he replied coldly. 

Pahn entered the kitchen. "None of my business? I'm your friend, Gremio. I have a right to know what's going on in your life at least _once_ in a while. . .and I have a right to know what's making you act like a holed-up jerk right now." 

Gremio stopped and slammed the knife so hard against the board, he startled his friend for a second. Turning around, he looked at Pahn with sheer annoyance. "Fine. You really want to know? Yes, it's Emily. Score another point for you and Cleo. The evil vixen is ruining my life _again_." 

Gremio's excessive sarcasm shocked Pahn, almost frightening him. Even he had never seen Gremio so choleric, so solemn, so. . .downhearted. His inner tumult had begun to affect his appearance. His hair, which had grown somewhat long, had been uncared-for, as it was left tangled in knots, and reached down nearly to the shoulders. Blackened rings encircled his eyes. He looked terrible. "G-Gremio," he stammered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" 

"No, no, it's all right," sighed Gremio. "I'm just. . .yeah, you're right. It _is_ Emily again." 

"Um," Pahn started. "What's wrong now? I-I mean, if you don't. . .uh, mind-" 

"No, I'm okay," Gremio insisted. "It's just. . .I don't know." He told Pahn about the events of the past week up until a few nights ago with his confrontation of Emily, with Pahn's expression ever-changing. "I mean, I thought she would continue to confide in me, and we might be closer than ever, but. . .I guess she broke yet another promise. We're growing apart even faster than before." 

"Gremio. . .I know this is gonna sound weird coming from me, but. . .the last thing I want is for you to give up on your girl." Pahn shifted his weight uncomfortably and lowered his eyes to the ground. "I-I mean, I know we, uh, me, and Cleo, haven't made her feel too welcome since her friends came around. . .but I really don't want you guys to split up or anything. Seriously. You guys were meant to be. O-o-or that's how it. . .seems." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Um. . .why don't you try talking to her again? Uh. . .may-maybe that might, uh, you know. . ." 

Gremio's expression relaxed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I should try again. . ." 

__

But not even a miracle save the relationship. At least, not right then. 

*** 

Outside of the McDohl residence a few days later, Gremio and Cleo were coming home from some sort of errand. Before they headed inside, however, they had started to converse about various things, when- 

Cleo looked over the young man's shoulder to see a troubled girl heading their way. Above them, the clouds began to come together, stretching across the skies in a smooth grey roofing. 

"What is it?" asked Gremio. He turned around to see what Cleo was staring at. 

"Um, Gremio," Cleo started. "I think I'm going to head on inside. See you later." She squeezed his arm, then quickly retreated to the door and disappeared. 

"Emily?" Gremio's face showed concern as the girl hurried up to him. "What's wrong?" A low, rumbling sound from the sky seemed to resonate around them. 

"G-Gremio," she said in a scratchy voice. "I, I. . ." 

"What is it?" 

She uttered a sob. . .a painful sound that carried with it a weight of sorrow and regret. "Gremio, I can't see you anymore," she wept. "I-I'm sorry. It just. . .it, uh. . .I-" 

Gremio's jaw dropped as a shower descended from the heavens. "Emily, y-you can't mean that. Whatever it is, we can work it out. We could step inside for a second to talk about-" 

"No, no," Emily told him. "It has nothing to do with you, Gremio. It's me. And I can't be with you anymore. It's not right to do this to you anymore, dragging you along. It isn't fair." 

"Dragging me along? What are you-" 

"I've been seeing Aaron for the past two weeks, Gremio," she explained directly between sobs. "And I can't lie to you anymore. I can't keep making you think you and I have something." 

"But Emily, I thought we _did_ have something!" 

"We did, we did, but. . .that was long ago. It's over now." As Gremio advanced toward her, she backed away. "Please, Gremio, you just have to accept it. You-" She paused and sniffled, the rain growing thicker. "You deserve better, Gremio. I hope you find someone better, someone worthy of your love." 

Someone. . .worthy? thought Gremio in confusion. What does she mean by that? 

"I have to go," she wailed. "Good-bye, Gremio." With that, she turned and ran off, her sobbing fading in the distance. 

"Emily, wait!" Gremio called after her. 

But it was no use. He was left standing there, all alone. He shivered as the rain finally seeped though his clothing, soaking him to the skin.


	9. Consequence

****

Chapter 9: **Consequence**

"So she just suddenly hits me with it, and tells me I deserve someone better. . .but I don't want anyone else! How could. . .how could she do this to me?" 

"Oh Gremio," sighed Cleo. "I really don't know what to say. I feel terrible." 

"That's all right," Gremio assured her. "I don't know what to say either. Except that I was a fool." 

"No, no you weren't," Cleo told him. "You were just someone who believed in love. Emily was the fool, for choosing that-that freak over you." 

Gremio only blinked at her. 

"And. . .she was right, you know. If she's gonna do that to you, then she doesn't deserve you. And you deserve someone better." Cleo stood up, and gave Gremio a sympathetic look. "I'm going to go ahead and make you some tea." She left the room immediately. 

Gremio shuddered and wrapped the blanket around himself even tighter and grunted. He'd been drenched standing in the storm for so long. 

Pahn, who had been silent up until now, sat up in the chair in the corner. "Um, Gremio," he started. 

Gremio sighed. "Pahn, don't. Not now, please. I just. . .want to forget-" 

But Pahn insisted. "Let me speak, please." 

"Fine." 

"Look, I just wanna say I'm. . .sorry for all the times I ragged on you about her. . .and, uh, for giving you such a hard time when you two started getting serious." 

"Yes, I can honestly say that's crossed my mind once or twice in the past month or so." 

"Y-yeah, I-" Pahn stood up, then stopped, his voice suddenly dropping. "I guess I was only being hard on you. . .'cause uh, I didn't want to see you making the same mistake I did a couple years ago." 

"Huh? What do you. . ." 

"Well," sighed Pahn, "about two years ago, this girl and I, well, we sort of rushed into things, kind of like you and Emily did. Man, was that a mistake." 

Gremio was curious. "What happened?" 

"About three weeks later, she claims she's feeling really ill. . .thinking it's morning sickness. So we go to a doctor and-" 

"D-does Cleo know?" stammered Gremio. 

"What? No! No, it's got nothing to do with Cleo-" Pahn cleared his throat. "I mean, the girl wasn't, um, you know. . .turns out it was only food poisoning or something." 

"Oh." 

"But afterward, we somehow get into this huge argument, blaming each other for whatever happened, whatever might've happened. . .stupid, really. There was no reason to fight over nothing at all. Then afterward, we break up, she moves out of the city and I never see her again." 

"Oh." Gremio lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'm. . .sorry. . ." 

"Eh." Pahn just shrugged. "Happened a long time ago, it's not your fault. Anyway, I just wanted to say you're lucky you got out before anything else happened, you know? No offense or anything." 

Gremio forced a smile. "None taken. You were right." He let out another sigh. "Maybe you were right all along." 

*** 

The week passed slowly. Slower than to anyone's liking. 

Outside the window, people were trudging along, making their way to and from work, or maybe from the market. Some were guiding their children home. Others were carrying some items home, a package, a bag, maybe a vase here or there. She wasn't really paying too much attention to it all anyway. Her mind was focused on other things. Other people. Other. . .consequences. 

Emily sighed and closed the flap of the curtain. She tried not to cringe as she heard the obstreperous howling that evidently passed for Shark and Suede's laughter. They were laughing about some retarded new joke they had made up about Soros. Or maybe it wasn't a joke. Maybe it was true. Emily never knew when it came to Aaron's friends. . .and sometimes didn't care. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" chortled Suede. "It's gotta be true, then! Soros' mom worked in the escort service but wasn't gettin' the goods, if you know what I mean, so she had to be a complete loser!" 

Shark retorted with an ear-splitting laugh that nearly outweighed Suede's. "Definitely a loser!" he chimed in. 

Soros did not look amused as he stared straight ahead, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"And his pop. . .oh man!" Shark snickered between breaths. "He was one of the biggest con artists in the world!!! A scam here, a steal there, but he was best known for impersonating the important people! He could fool even the brightest, ha ha ha!!!! Must've been one hell of a poser!" 

"S-s-so when they met," Suede added, "they must'a planned they were gonna have two kids 'cause I know that's how Soros and his sister got their names!" 

Shark burst out laughing again. "And now we know the mystery of his sister Leper!" 

"Yeah," chuckled Suede. "But she don't look like no leper, that's for sure. Lookin' at those mighty fine legs of hers. . ." 

"And that mighty fine fist she had for your face every time you tried getting near her?" Shark threw in. "Get it through your head, man! She never liked you 'cause you were always trying to grope her!. . .come to think of it, I don't blame her, heh." 

"Would you blame me after I kick your ass for lying?" 

"Ooohh!" Shark yelled out in falsetto. "Big ol' Suede is gonna hurt me!" Then in his normal voice, he added, "What are you going to do, anyway? Make me buy you new shoes? Oh, you bad man!" 

"All right, that's enough," a weary voice stated. Aaron walked up to his friends, who were sitting at the table. "You're upsettin' my girl. Get out." 

Suede cocked his head. "Huh? I didn't hear Emily say a thing." 

"Okay, I lied," Aaron admitted. "I got a headache and you're irritating the hell outta me. Come on, time to go. You've overstayed your welcome for today." 

The three friends only exchanged glances. 

"Are you deaf?" snapped Aaron. "Get the hell out!" 

"Heh, heh, okay, okay!" Shark spoke first. He bolted from his seat and was out the door in a startled haste at their leader's yelling for them to depart. 

Suede stood up next. "Geez, man, calm down," he told Aaron, raising an eyebrow. "If you want us out, we'll get out." 

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?!" Aaron impatiently asked. 

"Okay, chill!" Suede left quickly. 

Soros moved to a standing position, and eyed Aaron up and down warily. He, too, began to exit the room. 

"Yeah, I know you want to check me out but I'm already taken," Aaron quipped cruelly as Soros passed by. 

"The man needs a serious enema!" Aaron heard Shark declare as the door closed. 

The man rolled his eyes at Shark's insult. "At least I'm not the one who needs to get laid," he grumbled under his breath. Giving a small chuckle to his joke, he walked over to Emily. "Hey." He walked up behind her and then moved his arms around her. There was a hint of alcohol on his breath, and she did not bother to return the somewhat warm embrace. 

Aaron quickly brought his arms back. "What's wrong with you?" 

She only sighed in response, not bothering to face him. 

"Ugh." He let out an exaggerated groan. "Lemme guess. You're. . .still feeling guilty over, uh, old what's-his-face." 

Emily's eyes narrowed. "His name is Gremio." 

"Heh. Oh, right. Gremio." A pause. "He's better off with someone as big a loser as he is. They can converse, ya know?" 

"Stop saying that about him already!" Emily snapped. "He hasn't done a damn thing to you, so why do you keep on being a complete jerk about him?" 

"Hey, what did you say to me?" Aaron asked threateningly. He walked around in front of her, pointing a finger at her sternly as if to shake it at her. "Don't you talk to me that way, little girl." 

"Aaron, I only meant-" 

"Hey, when you're with me, that moron doesn't matter, all right?!" he commanded her, his voice rising. "Don't you know what that does to me? It makes me angry. In fact, just knowing that you're still hung up on that idiot pretty boy really pisses me off." 

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't you dare say that about Gremio!" she protested. 

No sooner than she had closed her mouth did Aaron let out a snarl of rage and cast his hand back as if ready to strike her. Emily let out a stunned gasp, for she was not expecting this from Aaron. 

Breathing carefully, she backed away, extremely shocked at what just happened. She knew Aaron had a short fuse, and he had blown up at times, but he had never before threatened her physically. 

Never. 

The gesture seemed to affect Aaron as well, for he looked upon his own hand in horror, then brought it down. "Oh, Emily," he said, his tone softening. "Oh, baby, I didn't mean to. . ." 

"Aaron, you. . .you-" 

"I-I. . .sorry, I. . .I only did that because you made me mad." He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I only did that because you wouldn't stop talking about Gremio. When you talk about Gremio, it makes me feel like I don't matter, and-and I don't want to feel like I don't matter, 'c-cause you know how much I love you, right?" He lifted her chin with his hand, staring into her eyes. 

Emily was a bit frightened, but was unsure of what to do. Unfortunately, she had already decided not too long ago that Aaron was all she was worth, that she was undeserving of a better love, undeserving of a future with Gremio. So she tried her hardest to believe that Aaron was the right one for her, that he was the best she could do. She desperately wanted his approval. She wanted to feel loved, she wanted to feel wanted. . .by him. She had fooled herself into believing Aaron was the only one who could give her that kind of attention, though most of it was due to Aaron's gradual control over her. A bright, loving, beautiful girl, throwing her life away. . . 

"Ah, come on, baby," Aaron beckoned soothingly. "Forgive me, okay? I won't do it again. No more talk of Gremio, all right?" 

She gazed into his eyes, trying her hardest to believe that there was truth in what he was telling her. She wanted so badly to find the good in him, telling herself that there had to be something positive about him, because he treated her like a goddess sometimes, so yes, he was a good person. Otherwise, he'd never have laid his eyes on her. 

Emily nodded, her breathing turning normal. "O-okay," she agreed. 

__

Foolish girl. 

*** 

Emily rubbed her arm as she patiently waited in a near-empty room. A few months had passed, so a lot of certain drama was over and done with. Even so, Emily felt that something wasn't right. Something that made her feel that her future wasn't fixed down this one path with Aaron, that she might still be able to do something about it. But hell, she couldn't say for sure. She didn't even know why she stayed so long with him. But she was finally starting to believe that Aaron wasn't the one for her. The one for her would never treat her so horribly. 

An aching sensation came over her again, and Emily nearly cried out at the pain. But for fear of anyone questioning her humiliating situation, she only bit her lip as she rubbed her arm again. Actually, it didn't hurt all that badly. She could take Aaron's blows, because they didn't happen too often. Yet they seemed to be the most violent when he'd been drinking, though Emily tried her hardest to keep him away from any kind of alcohol. But no matter what, he'd always find a way to booze. Then when he came home, Emily would try not to do anything to upset him, because when he was drunk and angry, it hurt ten times as bad. But she could take it. She'd been taking it for months. What she _couldn't_ take was the angry, hateful look he'd give her. He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to love her, not hate her. But he kept on hating her, hurting her, as she kept the bruises, both emotional and physical, concealed to the best of her efforts. 

Her eyes narrowed. What the hell was she ever thinking? He'd used her as a human punching bag, and at times, taking that sense literally when he was intoxicated. Tipsy as ever, he'd try to make her his own practice opponent. It would almost be funny when he'd send a fist her way but instead fall flat on his face, except for the fact that he would immediately get up and try again. Thankfully, more times than not, he failed. But when he succeeded, it hurt in more ways than one. She'd push him away and tell him to stop, but he'd just laugh at her. He was a bastard for doing that. He was a bastard for touching her that way. He was a bastard for everything. And she was plainly a moron for staying. God, man, whatever was she thinking? The bruises. . . 

And oh, could she ever hide them. Very well. When he was angry, he only hit her hard on her body. If he slapped her on the face, it never left a mark. But she could hide her arms. She couldn't count the times she "complained" about it being too cold and wore long-sleeved shirts, noting the bewildered looks on the faces of all the people she saw as many times as she could, which wasn't often; only when Aaron had fallen on his drunk ass and passed out. This was one of those times, when she tried to steer someone's attention away from her arms. In fact, she could've congratulated herself on a performance that would make any actress green with envy, when she told the doctor how the darkness. . .soothed her, how she couldn't relax unless the lights were dimmed to a near blackness. 

Real smooth, Em, she sarcastically congratulated herself. I don't know why you even put up with it all. And I don't know why you stay with Aaron. You know that Mom told you that a real man never treats a woman like that. A real man. . . 

Emily let out a sigh as she thought about Gremio. 

Gremio, why did I ever do this to you? she wondered silently. You always treated me like a princess, so what made me ever run to somebody whose idea of love is not hurting someone only when she does what he asked her to do? Gremio, I don't want to go back to that hateful jerk anymore. And I can't give myself to him fully, because I now know that I don't love him. I was only in love with the mystery of him, and whichever way I look at it, I've never been in love with him as a person. You're the one I love, Gremio. I've always been in love with you. . .and I miss you so much. . .but now there's something that will either renew or shatter our chances of ever finding each other again. . . 

A woman was eyeing Emily strangely from across the room. Emily glanced over for just a second, forced a smile, and then lowered her eyes to the ground, her cheeks growing warm. She knew exactly why the woman was staring at her. It wasn't too often a girl as young as Emily was seen in one of these places. 

*Creak* 

"Emily Verlyn?" a man wearing a long white coat called out from the door. 

Emily slowly stood up, wrapping the overcoat around herself, and fixed the strap of her tiny purse. "Yes?" she answered eagerly. "Do you know now, doctor? How long has it been?" 

The man walked up to her, and glanced down at his clipboard. "Uh, five months," he responded, looking back at her. "And things are looking good. Just try to gain some weight, all right?" 

"Oh. . ." Emily's mouth fell open. It was true then. . .? 

"Five months?" she repeated, her eyes lighting up. A smile formed on her lips as tears of happiness formed in the corners of her eyes. "You're sure? Five months?" 

"Yes, Emily," the doctor said, returning her smile. 

"Oh, this is great," she gushed. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around the man in gratitude. "Oh, thank you so much." 

The doctor chuckled. "You're quite welcome, miss." 

Emily smiled at him once more, then turned around to exit the building with more than just a joyous feeling inside of her. 

Finally, she would be free of Aaron.


	10. The Scars Bared

****

Chapter 10: **The Scars Bared**

Emily shuddered as the autumn winds began to seep through the worn out fibers of her coat. Gee, she thought, how fast the seasons change. 

The wind continued gusting about her, perhaps trying its hardest to bring her down, trying to rub in the misery of the past few months. All of those months of torture. . . 

Emily made a sour face. It was still a mystery to her why she even bothered staying with that evil jerk Aaron for that long. Even more perplexing was the fact she even felt a damn thing for his disgusting, heartless self in the first place. She was amazed at how she withstood so much of his behavior. . .and painful treatment toward her. 

Why did he do that to me? she wondered as a darkened look crossed her face. In fact, why do that to anybody at all? How could anybody ever hurt the one they claim to love in such an unspeakable way? How could- 

Emily stopped in her tracks as something new crossed her mind. A sudden insight. 

__

What am I saying? How could I hurt Gremio this way? 

Emily sighed as she continued her pace. Yes, she'd hurt Gremio quite a bit when she told him she wanted to be with Aaron. . .after two or three weeks of cheating on him. That was definitely a cruel blow for Gremio. But she had never meant to do such harm. 

With Aaron, though, that was a different story. His own mind couldn't discern what morals really were. Either that, or he never bothered to find out. And even if he ever understood what was right or wrong, he obviously never cared where Emily was concerned. . .or according to him, _wasn't_ concerned. Many times she hated to be alone with him, but didn't know where she could go to be safe. It's not as if his friends were any better. 

She couldn't count the times those creeps tried finding an excuse just to touch her, how they would 'accidentally' grope her or slap or pinch her rear end. Well, until one day Aaron caught them in the act and threatened to anatomically sever their perishables. Oh, they backed off, all right. It was probably the only good thing Aaron had ever done for her, Emily had to admit. Of course, his sudden good deed was most likely due to his possessiveness. He didn't make them stop out of true concern, he did it because he wanted to be the only one touching her. She couldn't tell which was worse, however. 

And it wasn't as if she could go back to Gremio. . .or at least, that's what she had believed for so long. . .perhaps, too long. 

*** 

The clouds had finally gathered, a threat of snow ringing in the skies, when Emily finally spotted him. There he stood near an entrance of a store, appearing to be doing absolutely nothing. She knew exactly what he was doing there. He was obviously on a break, taking a walk in order to clear his head. . .or maybe he was going to meet someone, or- 

. . .maybe it was fate. Maybe they were meant to meet out here. Maybe they might- 

Emily almost gasped at Gremio's appearance. The last time she had seen him, small strings of hair barely had grazed his shoulders. Now it reached down his back, as he kept it tied back. He wore a thin green cloak, probably since the season turned cruel. Besides the cloak, the rest of his wardrobe hadn't changed too much. 

She cautiously stepped closer to him, gazing at him dejectedly. Finally, the words escaped her throat. 

"Hi, Gremio." 

Gremio turned around, and his mouth fell open. The first time he'd seen her in over four months. "E-Emily, y-you. . ." 

She forced a weak smile and nodded. "Can we talk?" 

Gremio was just as nervous as when she'd first confronted him that first night. "S-sure." He cleared his throat, then pointed somewhere. "I know a place near the alley where we can be alone." 

"S-so how have you been?" she asked softly as they headed down the street. 

"I. . .uh, fine, I guess." His voice was throaty. 

They turned the corner. "It's been a while. . ." she said, putting no effort into her words. 

"Yeah. . ." He finally stopped walking. "We can stop here, I guess. . .so what did you want to talk about?" 

"Um. . ." Emily cleared her throat. "About. . .things, I suppose. About what's happened these past few months. About. . .us." 

Her words took Gremio by surprise. "'Us'?" he repeated. "Heh. Correct me if I'm wrong, but, um, aren't you with Aaron now?" 

"I was, but. . .something happened." 

"Such as?" 

Emily bit her lip, then lowered her head, feeling slight shame. "I'm pregnant." 

Gremio blinked at her, as if he didn't understand what she had said. "You're-you're-" 

"Y-yeah." Emily stared back sheepishly. "Pregnant." 

Gremio looked down, finally noticing Emily's new package, then let out groan. "So let me guess. . .you went to Aaron, he made you pregnant, then when he found out, he kicked you out, and now you're hoping to live off of me now, is that it?" 

Emily's eyes widened in horror. "No! That's not what happened, Gremio! It's not-" 

He didn't seem to hear her at all. "Of course, I wouldn't expect any less of Aaron. It's not as if he could ever raise a kid." 

"It's not his." 

"What?" 

Emily sighed and repeated the words slowly. "It's not his." 

"Oh, so he kicked you out because it wasn't his?" 

"He didn't kick me out. I wrote him a note this morning saying I was leaving him, then went to the doctor's. He doesn't know about-" 

"You didn't. . .tell him?" 

"I just found out." 

Gremio's expression turned surprised. . .a refreshing change from the stern look he had been giving Emily for the past minute. "Then what are you doing talking to me about it?" Finally, it hit him. "Th-the child," he said nervously. "Are-are you trying to tell me that-" 

Emily nodded, her expression mixed. "It's yours." 

He was stunned. "What, what. . .how do you figure this? I, I mean, did you just discover this now?" He was obviously thrown by the news. "Th-then what about Aaron? Aren't you going to go back and tell him? I mean, he _is_ the one you're in love with, isn't he?" 

"No, Gremio. . ." Emily sighed, her eyes lowered in sorrow. "I have never been in love with him. I know this now. That's why I left. I have been in love with you, and only you. Please believe me. . ." 

Gremio's face registered even more shock. "E-Emily," he started, gradually studying her overall appearance. "Wh-what-I don't. . .how. . .I mean, I don't know what to say. This is a bit much to take right now." 

"Gremio, look at me," Emily instructed him. She brought her arm up, placed a hand under his chin, and directed his face toward her. "Look at me. I would not be telling you this if it weren't true. I have never loved Aaron, I have never loved the way he treated me, I have never loved his sickening, abusive behavior toward me." 

"Then why did you stay with him for so long?" 

Emily's eyes further dimmed. "I felt. . .trapped," she admitted. "As soon as I decided I wanted to leave him, I realized I was late. That was about a month after I'd. . .left you. When I found out I was pregnant, I thought again about leaving him because for the longest time, I thought it was his. And I thought he might change when I told him. Of course, he didn't. But then, I'm not sure what happened. . .maybe I snapped, or just saw the light, I don't know. . .but I started to believe that maybe the child wasn't his. So finally I made an appointment with the doctor. . .and he confirmed how far I was along. Five months." 

"Five mo-" he began to say. "But-but how can you be so sure it isn't Aaron's?" 

"Gremio," Emily started, giving him a pained look. She sighed again. "Yes, I'll admit that, two weeks before we broke up, I cheated on you. I slept with that creep Aaron, and I will never forgive myself for hurting you. . .let alone expect you to forgive me for such a stupid act. But it finally dawned on me, just recently. After I had gone to be with Aaron, he never touched me that way again. He was either too busy treating me like dirt, or acting like a moron with his friends. I've only slept with him once. . .but have been hurt by him in more ways than one." 

Gremio frowned, shaking his head. "Then a couple weeks later, you decide to spend one last night with me. . ." 

"No!" Emily protested. "No, Gremio, it wasn't like that. I didn't do it out of convenience if that's what you're thinking. I made a mistake, pure and simple. And I'm sorry, Gremio. I wish I'd never laid eyes on him in the first place. I wish I hadn't deluded myself. . .that was my biggest mistake yet. Please believe me. It's caused me so much hurt. . .but it's hurt you even more, and I'll never be able to live that down. I will never forgive myself for putting you through such pain. I don't know how to ever make it up to you, how to make up for the pain, how to make up for lost time. . ." She turned her head away, tears shining in her eyes. 

Gremio's expression suddenly turned sorrowful. "Emily, I just don't understand why you would ever do this to me, to us." 

"A mistake, Gremio," insisted Emily. "I am sorry. I can't change the past. . .but I can always hope for a better future. And right now, I hope that you will understand in time. . .and accept my apology. I never, ever meant to hurt you. I could never intentionally hurt someone I love." 

"What's even worse is that, how you could leave me and be with someone as horrible as that," Gremio continued, appearing to not have heard her. "I mean, from what you've told me, this guy hurt you on a daily basis, whether it was physically or emotionally. And yet you left me to be with him. I mean, it hurts to know that you would rather be with someone like that instead of someone who would never even think of raising a hand to you, no matter what." 

"But I don't want to be with him, Gremio," she assured him. "I don't. And even if the child were his, I wouldn't stay with him now. He isn't the kind of person I want raising the baby. I want someone kind, someone sweet, someone good, someone moral, to help me raise this child. Gremio, I realize that we're both. . .young, but I believe that together, we can overcome anything. Gremio, please believe me. I love you so much, and I pray that in time, you will love me again." 

"Emily. . ." Gremio let out a sigh, shaking his head. "I've never stopped loving you. I couldn't. Emily, I. . ." He stopped and looked into her eyes once again, finding truth in them. He then moved forward to embrace her gently. 

"G-Gremio," Emily stammered softly, surprised by this sudden gesture. 

"Welcome back, Emily," he whispered. "I've missed you." He pulled away and gazed at her lovingly. 

A tear ran down Emily's cheek. "Oh, Gremio," she murmured, a contented smile returning to her lips after so, so long. 

"Oh, Emily. . ." 

"Oh, knock it off awready." 

The interjection startled the couple in turning their heads to the direction of the annoyed voice. 

Aaron stepped out of the alley, a dark, disgusted look on his face. His eyes were red-rimmed, his clothes filthy, the neck of a half-empty bottle on gin squeezed tightly in his right hand. "Wha's de shtory here, Em?" he asked her. "You shayin' you leavin' me now? Hahahahahaha, I might'a known." 

Emily's eyes narrowed as the man stepped closer. A chill ran down her back as he stared coldly at her, giving her one of those frightening looks he gave her when trying to intimidate her. . .or hit her. 

But this time, he did neither. Instead, he wiped away the saliva that had slid down his chin with the back of his bottle-carrying hand. Then, he let out a frightening snigger, and, with all his drunken might, threw the bottle a short distance away, thoroughly shattering it. The noise shocked both Emily and Gremio. 

"Aw, das too damn bad anyway," he continued. "We could'a made some wond'ful memories or somethin'. But. . .I hear you're wit' Gremio 'gain cuz you're havin' his kid or whatever? How low can a shlut like ya'self be? Dirty good-for-nothin' little-" 

"Leave us alone, Aaron," Gremio commanded the slightly inebriated man. "I'm taking Emily where you can't treat her like this anymore. So just go away." 

Despite his tipsy state, Aaron perfectly took in Gremio's every word. "Ooohh, I'm shcared now! Whassa little kid gonna do to me? Huh?" His eyes narrowed, and he displayed a wicked smirk. Attempting to snap his fingers, he unintentionally let out a weak belch, then said something else. "Come on out, boys." 

In three different directions, Aaron's hoodlum group advanced toward Gremio. 

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Emily demanded to know, her voice shaky. "What's going on?!" 

Aaron's smile only curled more. "I'm a' takin' care of your boyfriend for ya, what elshe?" 

Gremio's expression turned shocked as Suede and Soros roughly grabbed him by the arms and dragged him over to the side of one of the buildings. There, Suede took Gremio and slammed his back up against the brick wall. 

"Hehehe, it's curtains for you, happy boy," Suede snickered. 

Soros let out a chuckle as well, his enormous eyes burning into Gremio's. 

"Stop that!" Emily shouted. "Let him go! You let him go!!" She started to run toward Gremio, but Aaron caught her and held her in his grasp. 

"Lend me a hand here, Soros," Suede said to his partner. Obediently, Soros grabbed a hold of one of Gremio's arms, and with his other hand, kept Gremio's shoulder pressed against the wall. Suede did the same on the opposite side. 

"Gremio!!!" Emily cried out helplessly. "You leave him alone!" But her protests were useless. 

Shark slowly strutted over to the scene until he was in front of Gremio. Turning, he touched the brim of his hat in greeting as a gentleman would, then lifted his face. "I've been waiting for this moment," he stated, speaking in the deliberate way he had at their first meeting. 

"Hey Shark!" Aaron called. With one arm wrapped around Emily, he reached into his pocket and tossed the shiny, oval object over to Shark. "I had it sharpened for ya!" 

Shark caught it with hardly any effort. He smiled slightly. "Your effort was appreciated," he told him. "But I think you knew I'd find another." With that, he reached into his own pocket and pulled out another object identical to the one Aaron had thrown to him. He produced both blades with sharp wrist movements. Twin jackknives. 

Gremio stared back in fear. His head pounded, his heart pounded. . .as he realized Shark's threats would now hold true. 

Shark's eyes flashed in merriment at Gremio's panic, and his personality changed once more as if someone had flipped a switch. "Heh, heh, you're goin' down today, boy," he sneered, then stepped closer, threatening Gremio with his mere presence. 

The insane look returned on Shark's face. "How about scar to go with that pretty face of yours?" he taunted the petrified Gremio. Without warning, he whirled around, extending an arm, and violently slashed the young man across the cheek. 

Gremio almost cried out as the sharp blade brutally drilled through his skin. It was a pain unlike any he had ever experienced before. 

Emily's jaw dropped in horror. "**GREMIO!!!!**" she shrieked, beyond terrified. "Stop it! STOP IT!!!" 

Completely ignoring her cries, Shark looked back at Gremio to examine the damage he'd already done. He smiled, pleased at his work. Then he spun around in the other direction, putting the other knife to use. "I think one good hit deserves another." Gripping the tool hard, he gashed Gremio again across the face, on the same cheek, creating an imperfect "X." 

The knife tore across Gremio's face with the same force and pain. "ARGH!" 

"Oh, Gremio," Emily was sobbing. She was now staring at the love of her life, held up against the wall, with two large, hideous, bleeding cuts he'd just received. 

"Aw, forget about 'im," Aaron instructed her nonchalantly. "He lived like a loser, now he'll die a loser." 

Emily instantly stopped crying. All the pain, all the suffering she had endured had ended. . .and began to boil within her, forming a ball of rage inside of her. Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let Gremio die. It was her fault they were in this mess in the first place. And now stupid Aaron and his stupid friends were hurting him, making him endure suffering he didn't deserve. . .and were on the verge of killing him. . . 

__

Killing him. . .killing him. . . 

__

. . .killing him. . . 

With the words bouncing off the walls of her own mind, Emily's teeth clenched. God, how she hated the bastard that was holding her back ever so tightly. With revived, reddened passion, she stamped her foot down on Aaron's as hard as she could, causing him to yelp in surprise. He immediately released her, practically hopping on one foot. She frowned at him, then in a final act of fury, a sort of payback for all the crap and abuse he'd given her, she brought her boot's pointed toe back and, with all the strength she could muster, struck him directly in his manhood. 

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Aaron's jaw dropped and his hands immediately traveled to his broken package. She had hit him so hard that his knees began to buckle. 

Fuming, she turned around and started to head toward Gremio. But Aaron quickly caught up with her, in spite of his partially drunken state and. . .newly received impairment, and put her in his hold once more. "You shouldn't a' done that, li'l lady," he whispered, his words fierce. "You shouldn't a' done that at all." 

Gremio stared back at Emily, who gave him a pleading look. All the feeling drained from Gremio's face, not due to his injury, but from sudden fear that he knew what was about to happen. 

Aaron whipped out another knife and pressed it to Emily's neck. "You are gonna pay, darlin'," he informed her. 

A tear slid down Emily's cheek, but she gave Gremio a smile. A smile that told him everything would be okay. Their suffering would be over soon. 

But it wasn't the way they wanted it to end. 

Emily blinked as Aaron kept the blade to her neck. "I love you." She mouthed the words to Gremio. 

"I love you," Gremio answered her, his words also creating no sound. 

They gazed tenderly at one another for what was one blessed, fervid moment in time, sharing the warm, affectionate glance. 

Then Aaron's blade opened her throat. 

Gremio's eyes widened again in alarm. "**EMILY!!!!!!!**" His heartbreaking cry reverberated throughout the alley, its tragic echo resounding down the street. "NO!!!! **GOD, NO!!!!!**" 

"Aw, don't look so sad, ya queer," Shark jeered. "You'll be joining her soon." Suede, Soros, and Aaron formed a chorus of scornful laughter. 

Without a warning, Shark moved forward and plunged a blade deep into Gremio's chest. 

"Agh-" 

Shark grinned and jerked the knife out. "This'll finish you off, pretty boy." Gritting his teeth, he took his other jackknife and jammed it into Gremio's stomach, impaling him yet again. 

Gremio welcomed the attack openly. He didn't even flinch as the blade mercilessly bit through his skin, entering his midsection. He didn't care anymore. Emily was now dead. And soon he would be. His suffering would end. 

No, he didn't flinch. He didn't flinch at all as he felt his very mortality escape him through the mouth in a sea of crimson. 

He would die there, but maybe he would get to see Emily again. . .if the beautiful heavens truly existed. 

The world around him began to dissolve as Shark stepped back. He could hear their laughter as Aaron commanded them to let him go now. It was sweet cacophony to his ears. He was free to die. And perish he would, soon enough. Just let the poor fool lie there until he bled to his miserable death. 

Gremio felt the arms of his assailants bring him down slowly from the wall, and his feet touched the ground. But his energy left him long ago. He coughed up more blood, his mind fading in and out of reality. 

Maybe he'd be happier up there. He would see Emily. She was a good person. She was always a good person, just lead in the wrong direction. She was good. . . 

__

. . .she was good. . . 

Yes. He'd see her. How he longed to see her once more. He would be free to be with her. He would be where no one would object, disapprove. . . 

__

He would be free. . . 

The blood from both his mouth and face trickled downward, tainting his shirt. His vision blackened to night, and he finally collapsed in his attackers' grasp. 

__

Emily. . . 

In a flash, it all ended. Closing his eyes for good, his mind halted, and his head slowly hung forward. He did not feel the tense, overwhelmed nerves within his own body slacken into a deathly coma, embracing the gentle tranquility. 

At long last, he was free. 


	11. Broken Heart

****

Chapter 11: **Broken Heart**

The nightmares flashed in his mind, as if the torture he had endured within the past few months wasn't enough. He'd lost her one too many times. And now, even in his dreams, he would lose her once more. It occurred suddenly, as if he were undeserving of even a short time of happiness. 

In the conscious world, he was lying down, breathing hard, his heart palpitating. A group of people surrounded the young man, their faces sad and forlorn. They visited him a few times a day since the attack, praying he would come out of his surrealistic world and greet them with at least a desire to live. 

But despair plagued him within the unforgiving phantasm. In the dream, Gremio and Emily were walking in the streets, enjoying what was supposed to be their reunion. Without warning, the earth split between the couple, threatening to devour Emily. It all happened so fast. Gremio was trying to pull her up as she grasped a hold of the ground's edge, but once again, she slipped away. 

"Gremio, help me!" Her shriek was still ringing in his ears. 

"Emily!" He reached for her, but she was clearly too far away. 

"Gremio. . .!" 

He hung his head in defeat. 

__

. . .Gremio? 

"Emily?" he called out. He lifted his head and looked at her. She was floating on air, glowing, a soft breeze passing about her. She smiled warmly at him, perfectly all right. 

"Farewell, Gremio," she whispered softly. 

"Please don't go," he pleaded weakly. "I don't ever want to say good-bye." He extended an arm again, but she moved away, and gave him a wave. 

"I'll say good night, but never good-bye. And don't worry, I'll see you again in time, my love," she assured him. Beaming lovingly, she turned. . .and disappeared into thin air. 

"Emily, wait!" 

__

Gremio. . . 

Finally, he broke through the horrid dream, and began to come out of his unconscious state. 

"Gremio." 

A light hovered about his eyes. 

"Gremio, can you hear me?" the female voice questioned soothingly. 

"Ugh. . ." He stirred, and finally came to. Slowly, the blurring ended, and he found himself looking directly into the face of the girl, her lips slightly parted, her face pressed with worry. 

Her expression relaxed, and she gave him a smile. "Oh, Gremio. . ." She then quickly faced downward, her face growing warm. 

He did not seem at all surprised as she came into view. "Cleo. . ." Grunting in pain, he attempted to sit up, but found his strength had not returned. "Argh." He collapsed on the bed and scowled. 

"Don't try to move, Gremio," ordered his friend. "You've been out for over a week. You aren't strong enough to do much yet." She bit her lip and lowered her gaze, her eyes dimming. "I'll go inform Master Teo that you're awake." With that, she hastily exited the room. 

"What. . .what was that all about?" Gremio wondered aloud. Then a new thought entered his mind. 

*** 

After consulting Teo McDohl, Cleo stood outside Gremio's room, listening. She held a small stack of folders in her arms, waiting for Teo to come out so he could instruct her on them. 

"Look, Gremio, you're too weak to do anything right now," she heard Teo insist. "I'm going to have Pahn and Cleo working around the clock until you get back on your feet. In fact, if it comes to it, I might hire another servant." 

"But Master Teo-" 

"Don't argue with me, all right?" Teo said firmly. "You're very lucky you ended up only with a punctured lung. It could have been worse. . .but fortunately, your aggressor had bad aim." He uttered a sigh. "Even though the doctors used a lot of their medicines and healing runes, you still need time to recover fully. And that's what I want you to do. So leave all the work to the others and me." 

Gremio reluctantly nodded. 

"Good." Teo turned and started to leave, but Gremio stopped him. 

"Master Teo, what did they do with. . .with Emily afterward?" He spoke the words as if he were ignorant of the subject. . .and afraid to find out the truth. 

Teo remained still, his back to Gremio. Exhaling after a moment, he faced Gremio once more. "You know, Gremio," he began, "I never meant any harm when it came to Emily. I did not doubt for a second your feelings for her were true, and that you would do anything for her. I-I mean, you took a brutal attack-" 

"Master Teo, don't-" 

"I'm sorry. I'm just. . .well, I was just saying, you know." He scratched the back of his neck, feeling tense. "You almost died on us, Gremio. You nearly bled to death out there, but thankfully, some Imperial soldiers found you. I think you already knew it was too late for Emily." 

Gremio's eyes dimmed. "Yes. . ." 

"I do not know where to begin apologizing to you, Gremio, about everything. Just knowing what you had to endure, the terror that went through you, what it must have been like knowing death was near, what it must have felt like when that knife went across your face. . ." 

It was at this moment Cleo couldn't take it anymore. She silently bolted from where she was standing and hurried off to her own room, a guilt-ridden look on her face. 

"I've seen and experienced many things in my time, Gremio," Teo continued, still as uneasy as ever. "But this. . .I just couldn't imagine what you had to go through." 

"Master Teo," Gremio suddenly cut in. "What happened. . .to the child Emily was carrying?" 

"So you knew about that." Teo lowered his gaze as if in disappointment. "I'm. . .sorry you had to hear about that. It must be horrible knowing she was going to have that. . .that hoodlum's child." 

Gremio's face flushed red briefly. "Yes," he said uncomfortably. Just the thought of Aaron's hands all over Emily sickened Gremio. He was tempted to make a confession, but decided it wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. "Do you know what happened to the child?" 

"Well. . ." Teo began. "They managed to retrieve the kid, but they couldn't save him." 

Gremio eyed the man cautiously. "'Him'?" he repeated. "It-it-you mean. . .it was a boy?" 

Teo nodded. "They took him from Emily, but he was already dead. Never even took a first breath." 

*** 

Cleo entered her room with her expression turning sorrowful. She pushed the door shut, but it stopped a few inches away from the hallway. As the guilt returned, she slammed the folders down, creating a loud noise as they crashed with the floor. Lowering her head, she folded her arms and began to weep silently. 

Unbeknownst to her, Pahn was walking through the hall, and heard her. Curious, he headed toward her room. "Cleo?" he called, pushing the door open. He found her leaning up against the wall with her head bowed, stifling her sobs. 

Cleo glanced at Pahn, then quickly looked the other way. "Not now, Pahn," she said quietly. 

"Cleo, what's wrong now? Did something else happen to Gremio?" He spun around anxiously and advanced toward the door, then came back to her. "I-is he all right? What?" 

"He's okay, Pahn," Cleo told him calmly. "Physically. But mentally. . .I don't know. I don't know how he's going to deal with everything. I just feel so awful for him right now." 

"So do I, Cleo, but-" 

"Yes, but not the way I do." She sniffled. "I'd been waiting for hours before Gremio finally woke up. Then when he came to, I wanted to throw my arms around him and rejoice. But. . .but I couldn't. One glimpse at him and I had to get away from the room. Away from him." 

"What-what do you mean?" inquired Pahn, his face filled with concern. 

"I couldn't stare at that scar of his. It just kept reminding me of how he got it. Of how he must've felt knowing he was about to die out there. . .and they probably killed Emily first just to make him suffer. I can't even begin to imagine what he went through. And-and all I could think about was all the times I spoke badly of her, you know. I just keep thinking, maybe if I'd been nicer to her, maybe if I hadn't shunned her so much, maybe-" 

"Cleo, look-" 

"Maybe Emily might be alive today and Gremio wouldn't be suffering right now. Maybe I was responsible for that. All I know, Pahn, is that I couldn't even look him straight in the face for a full second without turning away 'cause. . .I-I. . .argh! God, I just feel so bad about everything, and can't help thinking that if I'd just been a little nicer, Gremio wouldn't be going through all of this right now!" 

"Cleo, it's not your fault." 

"I know, but-" 

"Listen to me, Cleo," insisted Pahn. He walked up to Cleo and put his arms on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "Everything that's happened in the past few days-in fact, everything that's happened in the past few months. . .none of it is your fault. I don't care what you say. No one could have predicted what happened last week. Hell, we thought it was all over a few months ago when Emily left! If it's anyone's fault, it's those jerks that pulled the knives on Gremio and Emily! You are not to blame." 

Despite his attempt to make her feel any better, the anguish continued to tear away at Cleo's heart. She avoided Pahn's gaze guiltily as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

*** 

The next few days seemed to pass by rather quickly, though Gremio still hadn't yet let on to anyone his secret. 

Why _are_ you still keeping it to yourself, Gremio? he had questioned himself multiple times. Emily's dead. Your kid's dead. It's not like it matters anymore 'cause they're both dead. 

Gremio finally came to, and slowly sat up. How long have I been out this time? he wondered. Ah well, who cares anyway? Not like I actually have anyone to meet or. . .anything. 

He scoffed, carefully moved himself to a standing position, and quickly dressed. In the past few days, he had been doing everything humanly possible in order to regain his strength. Fortunately, he was making progress, the exhaustion now attacking _only_ after he'd done more than just get up. Most of his wounds were healed. . .most of them. . . 

Gremio brought a hand to his face, feeling the large, tightly bound gauze concealing the monster of a cut he knew was underneath. The doctors had set the compress on his face shortly after he regained consciousness. It was the first time since the attack in the last week or so that they'd covered the wound. Gremio suspected they did so in order to not upset anyone who had to look at Gremio, who had to gawk at that unsightly injury. 

Yes, he was hideous now. Long after it was all supposed to be over, here he remained in the torment's aftermath, set to be punished for life. Only now, the people who greeted him would be doing the punishing. They'd probably scorn him for the way he looked. But what did a stupid cut matter to them? It's not as if they were the ones bearing it. With one swipe, Gremio tore off the bandage effortlessly, barely wincing. 

"I lived like a loser. . .and this is what I have to show for it." His words came out clean and enunciated, as if he had been practicing the line for weeks. "No use in hiding the scar. Everyone knows it's there anyway." 

He reached up and felt the wound itself for the first time. Though not fresh, it was still quite tender, and he groaned, feeling a throbbing sensation come over the appalling lesion. "Argh! That stings. . ." He moved his hand down. "That Shark. . ." 

A seed of anger planted itself inside of Gremio as he thought about the brutal incident. Yes, Shark had slashed him twice across the face, then for good measure, stabbed him twice on the body. His chest still hurt. . .and it sometimes hurt to breathe, but he was still alive. Alive only to endure the pain of losing, it seemed. . . 

He brought his eyes to the floor. "Emily. . ." 

Poor Emily. She had gone to Aaron, and paid dearly for it. The fury stirred within him just at the thought of that monster. Aaron, in his mind, was the reason all of it happened. Aaron was the one responsible for their hell. Emily had finally come to her senses and realized this, but her fate had already been sealed. Fair Emily, a victim of Aaron's. According to her, he had brought her nothing but misery for months. First he poisoned her mind, and then lured her in. . .it was only a matter of time before he would inevitably destroy her. 

But why Emily? thought Gremio in frustration. Why did Aaron have to choose Emily? Was it because she was an old friend of his? Or was it that he couldn't leave a happy couple alone? Did he really have to break up two good people? Was it necessary for him to ruin their bright future just so they'd be just as doleful and pathetic and hateful as he was? 

Gremio made his way out of his room. He was glad everyone had left for the day, even Master Teo, who had taken his son along on his errands. He didn't want to have to face anybody right now as the dark thoughts crossed his mind. He was tired of everyone asking him how he felt today, or how he was dealing with everything. 

How am I? Oh, I just returned from a trip worthy of hell, got stabbed a few times and was left to bleed to death, watched my girlfriend die after finding out she conceived my child, but other than that, I'm just fine. He was half-tempted to snicker at his own sarcasm, but instead frowned at its very accuracy. 

He entered the main room, still scowling. He couldn't believe Emily was gone. He couldn't believe Aaron had murdered her just as easily as he'd stolen her away from Gremio. Gremio couldn't tell which was worse though; the fact that she was dead, or the fact that he was powerless to do anything about it. He just stayed there, held up against the wall by Aaron's henchmen, watching her as her throat was slashed, witnessing the terror on her face, but most importantly, seeing the life escape her very eyes as she stared back at him. 

__

I couldn't protect her, I-I couldn't. . . 

Gremio quickly shut his eyes and brought his hands to his face. It was a sight he'd never forget. One minute they were sharing a timeless moment, and then their beautiful world was shattered in a flash of silver. Emily's eyes widened at Gremio shockingly, pleadingly. . .perhaps even accusingly, as if he were at fault for it all. And maybe he was. After all, he was the one to suggest they disappear from society for a few minutes while they caught up on things. They could have gone elsewhere, somewhere safe. How could he have been so stupid? 

__

I'm so sorry, Emily. . . 

But what could he do now? He couldn't go back in time. She was dead. 

__

Please forgive me. . . 

She was now dead, along with the child that was to be. And he couldn't protect them. He had proven himself a failure, nothing short of utterly weak. The images danced around in his mind yet again, from the gruesome incident he so desperately wanted to forget. 

How he wanted to forget. . . 

But all the injustice of the world was still glaring in the face. Everything he had worked so hard for, everything he hoped could be, everything he believed could never go wrong. . .it was all falling apart before his very eyes. How overwhelming it felt. All of it. The pain was overwhelming, as was his sadness, but most of all, his anger, the anger which had already begun to consume him, took control at last. 

Taking control over the injustice that had taken place. . .the injustice that did him wrong. 

The injustice that did nothing but keep on staring him in the face. 

Taunting him. 

__

Mocking him. 

Tearing into his heart, punishing him further, for being a blind fool, for being so weak, long after all had taken place. He could not believe how long he actually put up with it. 

__

But not anymore. 

Yes, yes. He would put a stop to its cruel nature. He would not take it any longer. 

He opened his eyes, breathing faster and faster, chest heaving up and down. He took a very deep breath, then, finally, let the rage take over. 

"**DAMN IT!**" he shrieked, violently shoving any and everything off of the table that stood in front of him. In blind fury, he picked up all that was unfortunate enough to have been in his path, and threw them ever which way. He grabbed a vase that was still standing on the table, and heaved it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. Snatching up each and every item he could, he swung them with all of his strength at the window, missing it by just an inch. 

Die, injustice. 

__

Die, you wicked bastard. 

"**WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!**" he snarled, completely furious with it all. Stepping up to the table, he took another breath and clenched both fists, pressing them on the counter. He stayed there for a brief moment, fuming, then he reached for one last object before turning around. Not even seeing what it was, he snatched it up, about to cast it somewhere, then stopped, finally realizing what it was. 

"What the-" 

Emily's gift. The squirrel statue she had gotten him. 

"Oh n-" 

Gremio slowly sunk to his knees, studying the ceramic surface of the reddish sculpture, seemingly horrified. Then his face contorted. "ARGH!" he roared, tossing the statue aside. It landed on the floor with a _clink_ and rolled its way to one of the back doors. Placing his hands on the floor, he hung his head, letting the tears flow forth. Although it hurt as the tears broke free, it felt even worse to have kept it all inside. The salty liquid stung his wounded flesh as it poured down his cheeks, but he didn't even flinch. Such bittersweet pain. Shutting his eyes tight, he remained on the floor, sobbing ever so silently. 

__

"Forgive me, Emily. . ." 

A few blond strands that escaped the hold of his hairband were disheveled about his face, though hardly concealing it. 

__

"Forgive me for not protecting you. . ." 

A creak of the door. 

"G-Gwemio?" a child's voice called out. 

". . .and don't forget those, Pahn," Teo was saying as he pushed the door further, carrying in a load, following after his little boy. Turning back as he walked in, he spotted the distraught Gremio on the floor, the room a total mess. "Oh my goodness!" he gasped. "Gremio, are you all right?!" 

The young servant managed to nod, yet he remained in that position. 

Teo, finally realizing what had happened, turned back to Pahn, who was approaching the house. As he handed the box to Pahn, he gave him a nod, and took his son by the arm, leading him out of the house. 

Pahn almost stumbled at the force of the box being shoved into his arms, but managed not to fall over. Then he noticed Gremio, knowing what he needed to do. 

"H-hey, Gremio," he called out, setting the package down. "Um, anything you want to talk about?" 

Gremio's voice came out muffled. "What is there to talk about?" 

Pahn walked over to his friend, then knelt down beside him. "I don't know. Maybe about what's happened before you destroy the rest of the house?" 

Gremio reached up with a hand in an attempt to dry his tears. "Pahn. . .I. . ." 

"Yes, Gremio?" 

"Can you. . .keep a secret?" he asked, sniffling. Bringing his hand back down, he slowly turned to face Pahn. 

"What is it, Gremio?" 

"The child that. . .Emily was carrying. . ." 

"Yeah?" 

". . .was mine." 

Pahn looked at Gremio with a blank stare. "Wh-what?" 

Gremio nodded. "Yeah." 

Pahn's expression turned horrified. "Gremio, man, why didn't you say a word?" 

"I don't know," whispered the young servant. "I. . .was in total shock, I guess. I was still trying to get the fact that she'd cheated on me. . ." 

"I'm sorry, Grem-" 

"I mean, why did she do that to me?" he demanded aloud. "How could she hurt me this way?! I loved her so much! I-I loved her. . ." 

"I'm sure she realized-" 

"But-but if you really want to know. . .I couldn't say anything 'cause I'd just gotten the shock of learning she was going to have my child, then the shock of being assaulted like that. . ." 

"Gremio. . ." 

"Watching Emily die right before my eyes. . ." 

"Gremio, if it hurts to-" 

"And the shock of knowing I couldn't even protect her. _I couldn't protect her!_ Knowing that I was weak! I couldn't protect Emily! I couldn't save her or her child. _Our_ child! _My_ child! I couldn't protect my. . ." He paused. "My son." 

Pahn gave Gremio a sympathetic look. "So it was a boy?" 

"Y-yes. Master Teo said. . .um. . ." 

"Oh. I'm. . .sorry, Gremio." 

A moment slipped by, but Gremio could not let go of the fact. He shook his head. "It's so hard to get used to the fact that I would've had a son. But. . .I would've done my best to teach him all the rights from wrong. I know I would have. Even if Emily wasn't there. . .I would've made sure he grew up to be a good, moral person. I loved Emily so much, and I know. . .I know I would've loved that child also. I know it sounds crazy, but even now, I miss him. I miss them both so much." 

"But Gremio," Pahn cut in, "Even if Emily was here, y-you're both so young. I mean, here you are. . .you're only seventeen. Would you have been able to handle all that responsibility?" 

"I don't care!" he insisted. "All I know is that I would've raised him to be a good person, and _not_ evil like that. . .Aaron. . ." His eyes suddenly darkened, filling with absolute hatred. 

Pahn backed off and sighed. "I know you would, Gremio." 

"God. . .I can't believe what she had to put with. Enduring nothing but physical pain from him for months. For _months_!" He uttered a groan of disgust at the thought of Aaron, then sadness overcame him once more. "What he did was wrong, wasn't it?" Gremio asked Pahn, a pleading look on his face. "I-I mean, hurting Emily and all, isn't that wrong? I would never have treated her so badly!" 

Pahn lowered his head. "What he did was wrong. I would never hit a woman, no matter how mad I got at her." 

"I can't believe he hurt her for so long," Gremio continued, feeling his despair overtake him. "He never loved her. All he did was take advantage of her. He took her mind, her body, then at the end of it, he. . .ends up taking her life too." Gremio stopped, trying to keep it together. "And it just isn't Emily he murders. He kills the baby she's carrying." A pause. Then, he began fuming again. "How dare he take the life of that innocent child," he growled quietly, his face twisting into a mask of contempt. "How dare he kill Emily. God help me, Aaron is going to pay for that." 

A look of alarm crossed Pahn's face. "Gremio, I don't like that look in your eye." 

Shaking his head, Gremio did not hear Pahn's words. "He's going to pay," he repeated, his voice rising. "He will pay. I'm hunting him down. _I'm hunting him down!_ He's going to feel firsthand what pain is, what suffering is, but most of all, he's going to know what sweet, sweet revenge is. . .with him at the losing, despicable end of it! He's going to _suffer_ by my hands. I will make sure that Emily will not have died in vain." With that, he arose. 

Pahn's jaw dropped open in shock. "Gremio, wait! Listen to yourself!" He moved himself to a standing position as well and put a hand on Gremio's shoulder, hoping his friend would stop to reason for a moment. 

But Gremio shoved Pahn's arm away. "Out of my way, Pahn! I'm going to _kill_ him!" With that, he stormed out of the McDohl residence, leaving Pahn behind, a frightened yet bewildered expression on his face.


	12. Confrontation

****

Chapter 12: **Confrontation**

The man lay back against his pillow, thinking about his former bedmate. Ah, it was just a shame he had to let that unfaithful wench die. Not like she was worth anything to him anyway. After all, she had lied about the paternity of her child. . .making him believe it was his. . .he was glad her no-good life had come to an end. 

Aaron snickered, his demented mind not even feeling the need to justify what he had done. The twisted collection of responses that apparently was his brain made him believe that it was Emily's fault he killed her. _Her_ fault. 

Why did you make me do it, Em? You know I don't like to hurt you, but. . .you should have thought about that before you decided to dump that loser Gremio and made me think you were havin' my kid. You know I don't like to be mad. Why did you make me mad, you disgusting tramp? I'm glad you're dead. You deserved to die. You deserv- 

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** 

Aaron jumped off of his bed. "What the-?" 

***CRACK*** 

The door to his apartment swung open, the wood slamming hard against the wall. Aaron's eyes widened in horror as a red-faced young man barged in, fuming. 

"Gremio?! What the hell are you-?" 

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!! Shut up before you give me even more reason to end your worthless, cowardly life!!" Gremio shrieked at Aaron. 

"Uh, w-wait, Gremio, man, why don't we try to talk about this, try to reason-" 

Gremio's expression somehow turned even more enraged as his ears tried to soak up what the murderer was trying to say. He cast to Aaron the most hateful look he'd ever given anyone in his life. "Are you _sick_ or something?!" Gremio snarled at him. "Don't you know I'm past the point of talking or reasoning?! I think reasoning is something YOU should've done before you killed her!" 

"I did reason," Aaron answered back nonchalantly. "I reasoned what a loose little whore she was." 

Gremio let out a groan as he shook his head in disgust. "How dare you," the servant growled. "Even after she's dead, you continue to insult her. You continue to abuse her. You continue to hurt her. But I guess that's all you were ever good at, hurting others." Gremio's eyes narrowed in utter contempt. "But not anymore." He reached into his pocket, his eyes piercing deeply into Aaron's. 

"Oh, like it was a big loss for you?" snorted Aaron. "What did Emily ever do what was good? What was she worth to you? Because she sure didn't do me a whole lot of good." 

"She was the love of my life," Gremio snapped, appalled by Aaron's sickening words. "She was more to me than anything else ever could be, more than you will ever know." 

Aaron looked truly amused. "Ha! That's a good one," he snickered. "Well, all right, so the sex was good, but when she-" 

Aaron was cut off as Gremio charged forward, ramming into him until Aaron's back was slammed violently up against the wall. He grunted and found himself staring into Gremio's face, which was twisted into a mask of pure rage. 

"I said to shut your trash-talking lip," Gremio ordered him quietly after a moment. "You've no reason to act mighty. I'm the only one here. Your stupid little weasel friends aren't here to cheer you on. Emily isn't here." His tone of voice turned suddenly thunderous as the anger took control once again. "**EMILY ISN'T HERE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!**" he screamed into the frightened face of Aaron. 

Aaron only stared back in shock, the fear leaving him paralyzed. 

"And now, you're going to pay for it," Gremio informed the scared man in a disturbingly calm tone. Backing off, he reached into his pocket again, and quickly whipped out a small object. "You're going to pay. You're going to pay for killing Emily. And our child. You're going to pay for killing my son!!" 

Aaron's eyes widened in horror as he realized what it was. A revolver. 

Gremio aimed the gun at Aaron's head. The frightening, merciless look in his eye told Aaron just how dead serious Gremio was. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aaron cried out, shielding himself. "You _are_ serious, aren't you?!" 

"I hope you rot in hell," Gremio hissed at him, clicking the gun. 

"NO, NO, **WAIT**!" Aaron's plea came out in shrill cries as he dropped to the floor, shielding his head. "Please! **DON'T!** I beg of you!" 

Gremio felt no clemency for such an evil man. "It's too late for begging. Prepare to _die_." His finger moved back on the trigger, with Aaron just seconds away from death. 

Aaron only whimpered as he shook from fright, not quite eagerly awaiting his demise. This was the only time Gremio had ever seen him truly afraid, when he'd finally met his match instead of just bullying defenseless people that were incomparable to him in strength. . .or maybe hostility. Wow, what a man. 

. . .a damn coward was all he had proven himself to be. 

The air wracked with intense stillness, and Gremio felt his heart about to burst. His throat felt dry. He couldn't believe he was standing there about to kill Aaron. But was it right? Aaron had taken Emily's life, so revenge _had_ to be. 

__

Didn't it? 

Gremio's arm trembled. 

__

No! He shut his eyes, trying to force such logic out of his mind. He couldn't let these thoughts overtake him now. He couldn't let himself be weak again. 

He couldn't- 

"Gremio, no." 

Gremio gasped as another hand placed itself on the gun, lowering it. "Pahn?" he said aloud, releasing his hold on the trigger. 

Pahn took the revolver as Gremio's hold loosened. "Gremio, what are you doing?!" he demanded in a fierce voice. "Killing this fool isn't going to change a thing! You know it won't bring back Emily. . .or your child." 

Gremio staggered back, a horrified look on his face. "I. . .I. . ." 

"If you kill him, you'll just be as bad as he is," Pahn continued, cautiously bringing the gun down. "But I know you, Gremio. You're a good person, and you're better than this. You're _better_ than this scum! It's about time you realized that." 

"I-I. . .oh," he groaned in response, bringing his hands to his forehead. "I can't believe I almost-I don't. . ." 

"It's. . .it's all right, Gremio. Just. . .try to calm down for a few minutes." 

"Uh, y-yeah, that's right!" a muffled voice said from the ground. Aaron lowered his arms and looked up, then started to rise. "You can't kill me." 

"**Keep your miserable carcass on the floor!**" Pahn shouted at Aaron, turning the gun back on him. "Gremio might be too good to be taken down with you, but me, I still have a few things to learn, so don't think for a moment that I won't kill you!" 

"_Okay, okay!_" Aaron squeaked, dropping back to the wooden floor. 

Pahn rolled his eyes in exasperation, uttering a groan. 

"Is this Aaron's home?" a deep voice bellowed from the entrance. 

Pahn and Gremio turned around to find themselves looking at three Imperial soldiers. They nodded, then Pahn gestured to the lily-livered fellow who was curled up on the floor. 

The first soldier walked in, then stepped aside to let his partners through. He then took out a sheet of paper as the other two soldiers walked over to Aaron. 

"Aaron, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of Emily Verlyn." He then brought the paper down to stare at Aaron. "Please come with us." 

Aaron's mouth remained open as the two soldiers helped him up, shackling his wrists behind his back. He did not resist, most likely due to the fact that he was still in shock over almost losing his life in the previous moments. 

*** 

"First off, where in the hell did you get a gun?!" 

Gremio's cheeks reddened, and he avoided Pahn's stare. "I made a quick stop by a weapons' shop near the blacksmith. . .it wasn't hard to get one, you know." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," sighed Pahn. "I just can't believe you, of all people, would actually have the nerve to take revenge on somebody like that. . . 

Gremio scoffed. "What, because you think I'm just some weak little-" 

"No!" hissed Pahn. He stopped, then changed his tone of voice. "No, that isn't what I meant, Gremio. I meant-I just meant that you never seemed like the type to be so violent. You're not a heartless bastard like that Aaron. You're too good a person. You're too good a friend. And you sure as hell have a lot worth living for, so I don't know what the hell you were doing about to throw it all away!" 

The words seared into Gremio, and he felt the dejection come upon him once more. "Well," he started after a while, "it sure didn't feel like I had much to live for when he killed her. . .and even now, I'm not sure if there's anything to live for. She's gone. They're. . .they're both gone." 

Pahn's expression softened. "I'm really sorry about that Gremio. The last thing I ever wanted was for that to happen. But. . .you need to know that even though you don't think so, there's a lot for you to be living for. After Emily left you, I thought you were starting to realize that. I mean, you were finally starting to live your life without having to worry about her! And you were just fine, weren't you? Weren't you?" 

Gremio lowered his gaze. "Yeah. . .I guess I was starting to move on. . .but I admit I clung to the hope that one day she would come back to me." He let out a sigh. "I guess she did. . .but by then it was too late." 

Pahn's eyes dimmed. "I know," he gravely stated. "But. . .but you have to admit, you were getting along without her. Your friends were there for you. Me, Cleo, Master Teo, even the Young Master, we were all there. And we'll always be there. And. . .and we'll help you through this. You got over her once, and in time I know you can get over her again. . ." 

Gremio smiled faintly. "Yeah. . .I know." He took a deep breath, then exhaled. "You're right. You're absolutely right." 

They continued their path to the McDohl residence, which was finally coming into view. It was here, Gremio began to further ponder Pahn's words. 

"The Young Master knows much for his age, doesn't he?" 

Pahn turned to Gremio with a puzzled expression. "Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Well," started Gremio. "I remember one time-it was a few months back-when I was still getting over what Emily had done to me. I was watching the Young Master, still feeling somewhat depressed, but was trying to keep it secret. But I guess I let on more than I realized, because in the middle of the day, he just walks up to me, then out of nowhere, asks if I'm sad because of Emily." 

Pahn's face showed astonishment. "Really? I didn't know that." 

"Heh. Yeah," Gremio chuckled. "It took me by surprise. I guess he really was there for me during the last few months like you said, 'cause he seemed to behave a lot more than before the breakup happened." 

"Wow." Pahn was dumbfounded. "That just blows my mind." 

"Yeah." Gremio almost laughed, but his thoughts went to Emily once more. 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Pahn suddenly said. "You mean, while the Young Master was being a little terror to me and Cleo. . .he was being nice to you?! The same kid who sets traps on the floor so you'll trip? The same kid who tries tickling you while you're in the middle of doing something? The same kid who climbs up on the table and pulls your ears while you're trying to cook. . .was behaving?!" 

"Huh?" Now it was Gremio's turn to be surprised. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, let's just say he didn't cut _us_ any slack." Pahn shook his head in bewilderment. "Damn. You're right, Gremio. That is one damn smart kid." 

Gremio smiled. "Yeah, he is." 

They finally arrived at the McDohl house. Pahn and Gremio stopped in front for a moment, a rather anxious one at that. 

"You know what's hard, though?" Gremio said. "Knowing that I'd lost her again before I had a second chance with her. And then. . .knowing my third chance was killed before it could even breathe in life. Then knowing I went after Aaron, but not having the heart to kill him. It's still hard getting used to everything that's happened." 

Pahn nodded. "Yeah. But you know what's the hardest thing of all?" 

"What?" inquired Gremio. 

"Explaining everything that happened today. . .to Master Teo." 

The two friends exchanged apprehensive glances, both reluctant to enter the house. 

*** 

"Well, it seems that Shark cracked under the pressure when he was taken in by the Imperials," Teo was explaining to Gremio. "They arrested him shortly after the attack, then one by one, he ratted out his friends. It was only a matter of time before Aaron was pointed out." 

"But how did they know Shark was guilty?" Gremio asked. "I mean, I was practically in a coma for a week! I sure couldn't have told them!" 

Teo smirked. "Well, apparently Shark isn't as. . .neat and crafty as he made himself out to be. He left a trail of blood. . .your blood. . .leading up to his own apartment. Red shoeprints covered the floor starting from where you had lain, all the way up to his place of residence. Evidently, he doesn't know how to clean up a mess after he's made it." 

"What a moron," Pahn scoffed. 

"Clearly, he wasn't any brighter than the rest of his hoodlum friends," Cleo added with matching disdain. 

"But it's over and done with, the criminals are arrested, and now we can get on with our lives, huh?" Teo half-heartedly cracked, then loudly cleared his throat. "Why don't we celebrate?" 

"I shall get the stew ready, sir," Gremio offered. 

"No, we'll do it," Cleo volunteered. "Pahn and I will do the cooking this time." 

Pahn cast Cleo a strange look. "Huh? Wait a minute, Cleo-" he began to protest. 

With a strained grin on her face, she nudged Pahn with an elbow. "I said, 'Pahn and Cleo will be preparing the stew this time,'" she repeated through gritted teeth. 

It finally registered with Pahn. "Oh! Oh yeah," he nervously spoke, before Cleo grabbed his arm and dragged him off toward the kitchen. 

Gremio turned around to face Teo, who was looking through some papers. "Master Teo, I. . .I want to thank you." 

Teo didn't look up. "For what, Gremio?" 

"For everything. You've. . .you've taught me so much. And even though I came to serve you, it is you who have given me a lot. I would like to repay you for all you've done. I want to repay the debt to you." 

"Huh?" Teo lowered the papers and brought his confused gaze upon Gremio. "What are you talking about, Gremio? You don't owe me anything." 

"I know, but. . .I feel you've done a lot for me," he responded. "I can tell you'd put up with a lot when it came to Emily and me. And I know you put in a lot of effort helping me move on without her. . .then when the incident happened, you worked hard to help me recover. And just when I think I've been enough of a burden-" 

"Gremio, you're not a burden to me." 

"But I felt like one. I'm still shocked you didn't turn me away after what I did today. Going off with a gun, intending to kill-" 

"Gremio," Teo cut in, creating a moment of silence. "You know what? Given the circumstances, I honestly don't blame you one bit for going nuts. You'd put up with a lot of bull already, that I was actually surprised you didn't crack sooner, pardon the expression." 

"It's all right." 

"I-I mean, not that you have a screw loose to begin with," Teo nervously continued. "I just don't know how you managed to endure so much." He became quiet for about a minute. "I'm not saying I am pleased with what you did today. . .but I understand your reason for vengeance. I know I wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting someone I cared for. Now, I'm not happy with your actions. I mean, you did something extremely dangerous that-" 

"Then why did you keep me here if I was a danger-" 

"Because," Teo interrupted, "I do not see you as a danger. At least, not here. Not to me, not to my son. Gremio, when you're here, you're everything a servant needs to be. You give one hundred percent to your work. You do everything I ask you to, just like Cleo and Pahn, and I have no complaints about you. You've been here long enough for me to know that I can always count on you no matter what. . .and I hope you choose to continue working here." 

"O-of course I will, Master Teo," Gremio stammered. "And-and I can't thank you enough for everything. I do want to continue working for you. I want to continue serving you and Young Master." 

"Good," Teo responded, sounding pleased. Not a second passed before he spat out, "Now get out the damn mop and hop to it!" 

Gremio only eyed Teo warily, startled by his words. 

Teo laughed. "Ha ha ha, I'm just kidding, Gremio," he snickered. "I want you to just sit back and relax for today." 

"Y-yes, Master Teo," Gremio obeyed, then headed upstairs. 

Teo chuckled again before picking up his papers once more. He let out a sigh. "Some things never change." 

*** 

"Gwemio!" the young child whined. "You pwomised!" 

"In a minute, Young Master," Gremio assured him. 

"Man, I'm sure glad Master Teo didn't end up kicking you out or anything," Pahn was telling Gremio. 

Gremio raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" 

Pahn nodded. "Yeah, 'cause then I wouldn't have any time off with Cleo, hehehe!" 

Gremio rolled his eyes. "Knew there had to a reason," he muttered under his breath. 

"Heh heh, I'm just joking," Pahn continued, grinning. "But seriously, it just wouldn't be the same without you, ya know? We started working for Master Teo at about the same time, and even though I don't _mind_ having Cleo around, heh, heh, I'd hate to see you go. You're one of the best. . .no one could ever take your place." 

"Oh." Gremio stared back at Pahn in surprise. "Thank you, Pahn." 

Suddenly, the little boy ran over and charged into Gremio. "Come on, Gwemio!" he demanded. "You pwomised me we were going!" Scowling, he reached up and tugged hard on Gremio's arm. 

Gremio looked down at the boy. "Yes, I know I did," he said to him with a tiny smile. "I'll be there in just a little bit." 

The child groaned impatiently, but he accepted Gremio's answer. He went over to the other side of the room and jetted outside of the door. 

Pahn, who had been watching the boy exit, suddenly let out a laugh. "Gremio, why do you let that kid push you around?" 

Gremio turned to Pahn, looking confused. . .or just trying to avoid giving his friend an answer. "I don't. . .really." 

"Yeah right!" 

"All right, all right, maybe I do," Gremio admitted. "But. . .I'm not sure why. I guess there's just something about him-" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I feel that. . .maybe it looks like he pushes me around to you, but that's not how it is to me. I can't explain it. It seems like we've shared this sort of. . .bond since I'd started working for Master Teo, and it's just gotten stronger ever since. . .the incident. . .as if I now had a purpose in life. As if I were meant to watch over the Young Master, to make sure he grew up the way that. . ." He trailed off, having no desire to further dig into the memory. "My chance with Emily is gone, but perhaps I could make up for it. I can no longer protect her or our child, but, perhaps, maybe I can devote my life to protecting the Young Master." 

Pahn's eyes dimmed, and he lowered his face. "Yeah. . .I guess I see what you mean." He cleared his throat. "Uh, you know what, Gremio?" he began again uneasily. "You. . .you go ahead and do that. Make sure the Young Master knows right from wrong. I know you'll do a great job of doing so." 

Gremio studied his friend's expression. "You really mean that?" 

"Yeah," Pahn retorted softly. "You know I'll be helping too. And Cleo. We've all got to look after the Young Master. But just don't ever quit on us, you hear me?" 

"Gwemio!" the childlike voice shouted from the main room. 

Gremio whirled around in the direction of the voice. "Heh, I'd better not make him wait any longer." 

Pahn nodded again. "All right. See you when you get back." 

Gremio started toward the doorway, but stopped to turn around once more. "Later. . .and thanks again," he told Pahn, a sign of a smirk on his face. 

"No problem." Pahn returned the smile as he watched Gremio disappear through the door. 

"No problem at all." 


	13. Letting Go

****

Chapter 13: **Letting Go**

Cleo looked upon Gremio with sympathy. . .a new sense of respect. 

"So that's why you were always so overprotective of the Young Master," she murmured. "I never knew, Gremio. I just can't begin to-" 

"Yes." He lowered his head once more. "I care for him as if he were my own. I'd lost my chance with my child when Emily died, but soon afterward believed that. . .that maybe I _did_ have another chance, another purpose, another reason as to why I was here." 

"Now I understand why you were protective even after we all joined the Liberation Army. You had sworn your life to guard him no matter what, to keep him away from all the evils in the world. . .even though at times it seemed impossible." Cleo's melancholy expression suddenly turned into a smile that was shining with admiration. "But. . .you accomplished everything you wanted for him. From the time he was that rambunctious little kid. . .to the time he became the leader of the Liberation Army. You've helped so much when it came to Young Master. 

"And now he's grown up," Gremio added with a hint of contentment. "I'm so proud of him. And I know Master Teo is too." 

Cleo nodded at him. "I still can't get over what happened with Emily, though. . ." Her voice trembled. "I knew that something had been going on when it came to Aaron, but I didn't realize it had been that bad." 

Gremio's eyes clouded. "Yeah." 

"And it isn't as if this is new to me," she went on. "I've known a couple of Emilys before, but their situations weren't as extreme." She shook her head in disbelief. "Poor Emily." 

"Strange as it sounds, I still miss her," Gremio told his friend. "She was the love of my life, and the reason I became a better person." 

"Yes, she is," Cleo agreed. "I'd felt awful for a while after she had gone. . .wishing I had been nicer to her. . .but I realize now, that I couldn't have prevented what happened. Going off with Aaron was her decision, and hers alone. There's nothing any one of us could have done. And there's nothing you could have done either, Gremio." 

"I know," Gremio responded. "And I now know. . .I couldn't have prevented what went on in the alley. There's no way I could have known Aaron and his friends would come after us. There's no way I could've saved Emily, considering I couldn't break free from being held up against the wall, being stabbed over and over like that. . ." He stopped to touch the scar again. 

"Whatever happened to Aaron and his. . .eccentric pals anyway?" Cleo wanted to know, tilting her head in curiosity. 

"You mean you don't know?" Gremio asked, then saw her shaking her head. "Oh. Well, during the War of Succession, the Imperials ran low on soldiers, and at one point, were forced to recruit criminals. They didn't really mention it to the rest of the people, but Master Teo told me that Aaron and his friends all died as a result of injuries received in the war. Looks as though he was bound to die sooner or later. . .so I guess I wasted my time in trying to avenge Emily." He then let out a sigh. "You know, there are times I still imagine her coming back to me, alive and well. . .I miss her a lot." 

"But Gremio," Cleo interrupted, "Given everything that's happened. . .I think it's finally time you let go." 

Gremio stared at Cleo for a moment. . .before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. I think it's about time I did that." 

*** 

A chill settled over the two friends as they ventured outside of the walls of Gregminster. Cleo shivered as she and Gremio headed toward the back edge of the city. However, the frigid weather didn't seem to bother Gremio, who was carrying a small assembly of flowers. 

"Strange how they decided to build the graveyard outside the city," Cleo commented, "as if they somehow knew Gregminster would be ruined at one point or another." 

"Yes, it is," Gremio agreed. "At times I was grateful they had made that decision." 

"Well, here we are," Cleo announced as they came upon the rows of graves. The cemetery had been created a short distance from the city's back wall. 

They continued walking, scanning the names of the tombstones before seeing- 

"Oh," Gremio whispered. "Here it is, Cleo." He stopped, then knelt down to set the flowers in front of the marker. Remaining there for a moment, he placed a hand on the headstone. 

"I'm. . .here again, Emily," he started, his voice unsteady. "Y-you know I never _was_ good at greetings, or, uh, words, heh." He let out a nervous chuckle. "But I'm here tonight. . .to put my past where it. . .um, belongs." He exhaled tensely. "You were always special to me, Emily, and. . .and I loved you with all of my heart. You taught me so much in life, even though. . .not all of it was, uh, good. I just. . .I just want to say, that I've come to say good-bye. . ." It was here he trailed off, the stillness settling about him for a moment. 

Cleo gently put a hand on his shoulder. 

"No, I can't," Gremio declared. "I won't say good-bye." 

Cleo was stunned. "Gremio. . .?" 

Suddenly, he began to beam. "I'll say good night, but never good-bye. I'll put you behind in my past, but I won't ever forget you. For if I forget you, I can never truly move on. My life. . .my life is here now, so I must live it, but you will always hold a special place in my heart. I live on, and will make certain your memory always will. . .for the hope that we will see each other again in time." With that, he slowly rose to his feet, his face lowered. "But until then, I will say good night. Farewell. . .for now." 

Cleo smirked at Gremio, happy that her friend had chosen to move on at last. "I'm proud of you, Gremio," she told him, her voice barely audible. 

Gremio nodded in response, then exhaled once more. "Fare you well, my kind, gentle angel," he whispered as he lifted his head, gazing longingly into the starry night. It was truly over, and time for letting go. Gremio smiled once more as he said good night to Emily, the one person who had given him so much, taught him true love, and overall had made him a better person. 

"Rest in peace, my love."

*****

Thanks to WP and Black for giving me constant feedback about the story while it progressed, and thanks especially for killing some anxiety where certain story twists were concerned. And thanks to DK and DragonSeeds for their honest opinions on the fanfic from the beginning (you know, _before_ it turned sour. . .hehehe j/k).


End file.
